SS: Operación Salvación
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Maud Pie, Fancy Pants y Spit Fire; tres ponis líderes de una organización terrorista con un objetivo: lograr la total separación de las razas. Pero para lograr su fin deben quitar a las Princesas del camino, por lo que preparan un plan maestro y cientos de bombas por toda Equestria. Es tiempo que intervenga la división militar más secreta y temible de Celestia.
1. 001

_Ubicación desconocida; domingo 11:29pm:_

Maud Pie hizo una mirada evaluativa por todo el lugar, fijándose en los presentes mientras acariciaba cansadamente una piedra que estaba entre sus cascos, su roca mascota Boulder. Finalmente bostezo indiferente mientras iba directo al punto:

—Muy bien yeguas y sementales, estamos reunidos aquí porque dentro de exactamente seis horas daremos comienzo a nuestras verdaderas operaciones. En un futuro no muy lenjano…

—Esta bobería del Reino de Equestria llegará a su fin y todo volverá a ser como antes: como tres reinos diferentes sin nada que ver uno con el otro — dijo emocionado Fancy Pants. — Y no tendré que ver sus feas caras nunca más… sin ofender.

—No ofendes — dijo Spit Fire bostezando. — ¿Quién se interesa en la opinión de un ridículo unicornio, eh? Es como si de pronto me molestara en tomar en serio a las rocas.

—Tranquilo Boulder, tranquilo — dijo Maud acariciando a su alterada roca. — Dentro de nada no tendremos nada que ver con estos individuos. Recuerda que tenemos que soportarnos entre todos hasta que no tengamos que volver a hablarnos de nuevo, o comerciar con ellos y mucho menos reproducirnos con ellos también…

Los tres hicieron una mueca de disgusto ante tal idea; pues por algo ellos eran los orgullosos descendientes de una casta de raza pura. Más de diez generaciones de únicamente unicornios juntándose con otros unicornios, sólo pegasos mezclándose con pegasos y ponis terrestres teniendo hijos solamente con otros ponis terrestres. Tal y como debían de ser las cosas. De hecho, Fancy Pants llegó al extremo de guiar la sexualidad de su hija Vanilla de modo que sólo le gustasen otras yeguas; pues los unicornios de raza pura estaban casi extintos y prefería mil veces no tener nietos a tener algún vestigio de las "razas inferiores" en su futura descendencia.

Desgraciadamente el tiro le salió al revés y si bien Vanilla era lesbiana, su pareja era una poni terrestre; la renombrada chelista Octavia Filarmónica. Por cierto, Vanilla también

— estaba en el negocio de la música, su nombre artístico era "DJPON3 Vynil Scratch".

—¡En fin! — Dijo Fancy Pants alzando una copa. — Brindo porque no tendremos que volver a vernos nunca…

—¡SALUD! — Corearon las otras dos, haciendo el brindis.

A su alrededor, todos los subalternos de aquella organización terrorista igualmente chocaron copas. Todo estaba bien, realmente bien; y pronto la pureza de la sangre volvería a la vida de los ponis, sólo era cuestión de quitar los estorbos que estaban en el Trono; quienes insistían en aquella estupidez de la mutua convivencia.

_Canterlot, lunes, 05:29am:_

Al día siguiente, uno muy bonito, justo después de subir el sol y tomar un desayuno ligero; la Princesa Celestia fue (según su costumbre) a abrir su Academia de Unicornios superdotados en donde ella misma era maestra de preescolar y tutorías avanzadas. Estaba de estupendo humor y tarareaba el tema de "Friendship is Magic" cuando introdujo la llave en la cerradura.

Inmediatamente una poderosa explosión apareció de la nada, reduciendo a nada aquel importante edificio. Fue afectado solamente el edificio interior y gracias al cielo Celestia sólo había abierto la verja del jardín principal, pero aquello fue suficiente para ponerla en alerta. Abrió sus alas y se disponía a alejarse de la escena, cuando algo llamó su atención. Eran serigrafías, simples serigrafías que mostraban una imagen que no creyó volver a ver fuera de los libros o los museos: la del Reino Unicornio, muchos años antes de su llegada.

Torció el gesto.

—Quienquiera que sea el gracioso, me temo que esto es sólo el principio…

Dicho esto, salió volando a toda velocidad. Había que actuar y tenía que hacerlo ya.

_Canterlot, Ministerio de la Defensa; lunes 7:00am:_

—Caballeros, han tenido hora y media. Espero resultados — dijo Celestia frunciendo el entrecejo.

Shining Armor, líder de la Guardia de Cristal intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Master Sword, líder de la Guardia del Sol. Finalmente Shining (el que había perdido la apuesta) se adelantó y con su magia creó un diagrama en donde se mostraba un mapa de Equestria con doce puntos rojos en toda la misma. Celestia levantó una ceja.

—Como podrá ver, Princesa Celestia, la Academia de Unicornos Superdotados no ha sido la única afectada por este suceso. Todas las escuelas que han alcanzado cierto prestigio en Equestria han sido atacadas por este grupo terrorista desconocido — dijo Shining. — Además de su Academia personal, otras dos han sido atacadas en Trottinham y por último en Fillydelfia. Ciudades cuya población es en su mayoría de unicornios… y en estas cuatro han sido encontradas las serigrafías de la antigua bandera unicorniana. Por otra parte las dos Academias más importantes de Cloudsdale: la de control del clima y la de vuelo en general, ambas fueron destruidas también y lo mismo la de vuelo de largas distancias de la ciudad de Los Pegasos y otra más en Hurricane City. En esas la evidencia que fue encontrada muestra la bandera del antiguo Consejo Pegaso.

Celestia levantó una ceja.

—Déjame adivinar: las otras cuatro fueron las más importantes de los ponis terrestres: el Tecnológico de Manehattan; la Academia de artes del mismo lugar, la escuela rural de AppleLoosa y la escuela mixta de Maredrid.

Shining Armor asintió cuadrándose.

—Y en las serigrafías encontradas en esas cuatro lo que encontramos fue la marca de la República de los Ponis Terrestres.

La Princesa volvió a torcer el gesto, por lo menos esto comenzaba a tomar una dirección pero…

Entonces Master Sword se acercó también:

—Por otro lado no hubo ningún herido ni mucho menos muertos. Y tras una investigación más exhaustivas encontramos una gran cantidad de carcasas de explosivos dentro de las escuelas, todos de fabricación casera; pero muy poderosos y con un alto grado de sofisticación. Son los que comúnmente se utilizan en las granjas de rocas o para romper el hielo para la fabricación de granizo en las fábricas de clima.

De nuevo malas noticias, por lo que ella tuvo que morderse los labios y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del mismo lugar, mostrándose realmente nerviosa. Los soldados que acudieron a ese consejo de guerra no dijeron nada, sólo se alejaron poco a poco. Shining no lo hizo, sólo movió la cabeza pensativo, "Vaya, y me preguntaba de dónde aprendió Twili su comportamiento cuando tiene uno de sus famosos ataques de ansiedad"

Entonces la puerta se abrió de improviso, dejando pasar al bueno para nada del sobrino de la Princesa, el imbécil de Blue Blood, quien acariciaba lujuriosamente los flancos de una linda acompañante, una tierna pegaso con los ojos desorbitados.

Derpy Hooves se rio ligeramente sonrojada mientras seguían las caricias de Blue Blood.

—Pero Blue… este es un edificio del gobierno, nos atraparán…

Blue Blood le besó seductoramente el cuello.

—Vamos nena, estamos en Equestria, un aburrido Reino en donde nunca pasa nada, y si pasa algo mi tía no utilizaría al ejército. Preferiría usar a ese ridículo grupo de plebeyas al que le tiene aprecio. Así que deja de preocuparte y…

Shining Armor carraspeó para llamar la atención del torpe antes que Celestia, quien parecía echar chispas de la ira en aquel instante, le dijera algo.

—Aunque tienes razón sobre este lugar, da la casualidad que hoy tenemos un asunto muy grave entre cascos. ¿Te importaría volver por donde viniste e irte a fastidiar a otro lado?

Blue Blood miró a su alrededor con expresión altanera.

—¡Ah, pero qué escuchan mis oídos! Es el sonido de algo tan bajo y corriente que no merece la pena que le preste algo de atención así que…

Shining enrojeció y se dispuso a responderle al arrogante idiota con algo, mientras que los demás soldados se alejaban en silencio y luego ya salían a toda velocidad del lugar; no porque tuvieran miedo de lo que ocurriría después sino porque era una escena tan común… que ese imbécil de Blue Blood comenzara una escena y al final Celestia tuviera que ponerlo en cintura. Y por cierto, fiel a la rutina cada vez que el idiota aquel aparecía; ella les hizo una señal para que todos menos el ofendido abandonaran el lugar, luego tendría que pasar como una hora hasta que finalmente obligara al pedante a disculparse. En serio, ¿por qué nadie había hecho nada hasta aquel momento para poner en cintura al arrogante aquel? Meterlo en cintura de una vez y para siempre.

Siguieron discutiendo mientras que al final los soldados lograron largarse del edificio e irse. Y no fue hasta cuando vieron de reojo que todos se habían ido, que los viejos amigos se abrazaron afectuosamente. Shining intercambió una rápida mirada con la Princesa.

—Debí imaginármelo, que la gravedad de todo esto sería tal que requeriría la intervención del Servicio Secreto. — Se volvió a su amigo de la infancia. — Y en serio viejo, me sigue sorprendiendo la rapidez con la que cambias de personalidad. Es increíble.

Blue Blood se encogió de hombros con una sincera sonrisa.

—Báh, no es la gran cosa Shine, fue mi talento como actor lo que me trajo hasta aquí después de todo…

Shining iba a decir algo más, pero Celestia se le adelantó:

—Bueno, dejando de lado todo esto, dime Blue Blood: ¿has obtenido un más resultados del que me dieron mis soldados?

Blue Blood dirigió una rápida mirada a Derpy, quien se acercó. Había cambiado bastante en ese pequeño instante: su ojo chueco se había enderezado, su expresión de boba se transformó en una mucho más seria… realmente parecía otra.

—Revisamos las carcasas de explosivos y encontramos que cada una de ellas tenía una fecha, de la semana anterior y un temporizador. Todo indica que esas bombas han estado ahí desde hace una semana, lo que nos permite suponer que el grupo terrorista tenía la intención de mandar de mandar un mensaje solamente: que pudieron explotar sus bombas con todos los alumnos dentro todo este tiempo.

—Y eso sólo indica que esto es sólo el comienzo — terminó el sobrino de Celestia. — Esta gente quería llamar tu atención. Y ahora que la tiene pasará a su siguiente movimiento. A estas alturas…

—Toda precaución es poca — terminó Derpy torciendo el gesto.

Celestia asintió, justo lo que temía. Finalmente hizo aparecer dos maletas y se las dio a cada uno de sus agentes del Servicio Secreto. En la de Blue Blood había una de sus corbatas de moño, con una rosa en la solapa, un peine de oro y una pluma igualmente de oro. En la de Derpy una bolsa de correos (supuestamente ella era cartera), una gorra de cartera también y una gran canasta de muffins.

—Sus herramientas, recién diseñadas por Twilight — dijo la Princesa. — Derpy, en tu maleta hay una selección de cartas con sobres de diferentes colores. Los sepia contienen un dispositivo mágico que generará una pantalla de humo en momentos de necesidad. Seguidamente los de color blanco son una simple arma arrojadiza para tus maniobras aéreas, con tu habilidad imagino que sabrás lanzarlas en pleno vuelo. Y finalmente tu gorra de cartera, es en realidad un poderoso transmisor mágico que te permitirá comunicarte conmigo a grandes distancias. No dudes en comunicarme inmediatamente todo lo que descubras justo en su momento, dada la peligrosidad de la situación necesito estar informada todo el tiempo. Por último los muffins, esos no fueron creados por Twilight sino por la líder de ustedes. Usando sus extrañas habilidades de horneado creó estas cosas que llamó Granadas de Pan. Muerde un pedazo y el pan comenzará a expandirse rápidamente convirtiéndose en una gigantesca masa de pan que atrapará e inmovilizará a cualquier oponente. Tal vez sirva, con su líder nunca puedo esperar lo esperado.

La pegaso examinó su equipo y no dijo nada, entones la Princesa tornó su atención a su sobrino.

—Blue Blood, la rosa de tu solapa cumple exactamente la misma función que la gorra de Derpy, comunícame cuanto avance tengas en tu investigación. Igualmente tu moño tiene una cámara escondida, necesito que acompañes tu investigación con imágenes para el expediente. Tu peine está equipado con un hechizo de escudo muy poderoso que te hará invulnerable a ataques mágicos por un espacio de quince minutos; pero no puedes utilizarlo más de tres veces debido a la sofisticación de este hechizo. Por último tu pluma, si tocas a alguien con la punta liberarás una descarga eléctrica muy poderosa por todo su cuerpo incapacitando de inmediato a cualquier oponente.

El príncipe examinó sus herramientas y se dio por satisfecho. Entonces la Princesa les sonrió amablemente.

—Jóvenes, sé que igual que siempre, les pido mucho de su parte pero sólo lo hago porque confío mucho en su capacidad. Son la crema y nata de mi Servicio Secreto, mi última arma contra el terrorismo; aquellos que terminan todo conflicto antes que empiece.

Ambos se cuadraron. Ella asintió confiada en que sus espías podrían manejar la situación. Entonces salió volando

—Lo dejo todo en sus capaces cascos, yo debo ir a dar mis declaraciones a la prensa.

Shining se quedó solo con los espías. Les sonrió, a lo que el bueno de Blue Blood (quien sólo actuaba como un imbécil debido a que debía mantener a los enemigos libres de sospechas que fuera en realidad un soldado de élite) le guiñó un ojo.

—Y como siempre, la prodigio de tu hermana avala nuestra misión. Genial, genial…

—Eso que ni qué — murmuró Derpy probándose su gorra de cartera. — Es un recurso muy valioso para nuestra división especial del ejército.

Shining movió la cabeza pensando en lo feliz que se pondría Twili con los halagos, pero pronto se puso serio de verdad.

—Mucho cuidado chicos, recuerden que están exponiéndose a algo desconocido, y suena a que estará muy grave.

—Cuídate más tú — dijo Blue Blood. — A diferencia nuestra, tú sí das la cara por Equestria al momento de enfrentar amenazas.

Y sin más se alejaron en silencio. Por eso eran los agentes más secretos del servicio más secreto de Celestia…

* * *

><p><strong>Y los saludo aquí con esta nueva entrega, o bueno, ni tan nueva. Primero que nada un saludo a SECRITORE PASSIONE que si lee esto espero que el ver a Fancy Pants como villano y a Blue Blood como héroe de la historia le saque por lo menos una sonrisa. <strong>

**En segundo lugar, esta es una segunda versión de mi fic anterior El Agente más Secreto del Servicio más secreto de Celestia el que descontinué no por falta de ideas sino que pensé en adaptarlo mejor a los sucesos de la cuarta temporada, pues cuando lo escribí por ejemplo Maud Pie no existía y cuando la vi me pareció el personaje perfecto para la villana del fic debido a lo enigmático de su personalidad. Si alguien ya leyó la versión anterior le pido que no diga en sus comentarios qué sucederá, quiero que sea una sorpresa para los que sean nuevos en esto. **

**Por último: tengo seis capítulos completos los cuales publicaré cada miércoles a las 10:40 hora de Guatemala. Uno por semana, insisto en ello.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. 002

_Lunes 14:09pm; mansión de Blue Blood:_

Blue Blood regresó a su casa por la tarde después de dar varias vueltas a través de los sitios sociales de más importancia en todo Canterlot intentando encontrar información; así como fastidiar a los trabajadores guardias que intentaban resguardar el área del acto terrorista de todos los curiosos. Ellos claro, sólo cumplían con su trabajo pero Blue Blood con su tono altanero de siempre no pudo evitar fastidiar a los pobres ponis:

"Soy el sobrino de la Princesa y un ex alumno destacado de esta escuela. Exijo que se me deje pasar, quiero saber si los daños fueron tales que destruyeron los registros de mis hazañas escolares y…"

Lo dejaron pasar pero porque estaban cansados de él. Blue Blood suspiró pensando en la gente que fastidiaba a diario.

—De todos los puestos militares, ¿por qué me tuvo que tocar este? Si sigo así me quedaré de verdad sin ningún amigo.

En fin, entró a su casa listo para tener al menos una buena tarde y noche de dormir. Se levantó de madrugada y no había parado hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera había comido pero el cansancio le ganaba a su apetito. Cansadamente tomó una manzana para no tener que levantarse a media siesta y la mordisqueó cansadamente mientras revisaba su correo antes de irse a su dulce cama.

Era lo de siempre, cartas de amenazas de gente indignada, una que otra cuenta que le enviaría a su tía (la mayoría de los ponis no dejaba de preguntarse por qué la Princesa seguía pagándole a Blue Blood sus noches de juerga si no hacía nada productivo; no conocían la verdad, claro). Y una fastidiosa publicidad de un grupo que no dejaba de invitarlo a sus reuniones. Ya llevaba un mes con eso.

Igual que siempre la hizo bolita y la arrojó a la basura; cuando entonces reaccionó. Tomando y desdoblando el panfleto con su magia, lo revisó. En él se podía apreciar perfectamente el escudo de las antiguas tribus ponis de regreso en los antiguos días en que los ponis no se mezclaban entre sí.

—No fastidien — murmuró.

Entonces corrió a revisar la pila de periódicos en los que coleccionaba sus escándalos en la sección de sociales; ni él entendía para qué. Buscó la de un mes y alguito atrás, justo antes que comenzara a recibir ese panfleto. Halló el titular que buscaba:

—"BLUE BLOOD DECLARA LA INFERIORIDAD DE LOS NO-UNICORNIOS" —

_Ayer, durante una reunión de alta sociedad auspiciada por el multimillonario y querido empresario Fancy Pants, nuestro "real dolor de cabeza" favorito, después de tomar varias copas declaró su orgullo por ser un unicornio. Citando textualmente al sujeto:_

"_Sólo digo que lo segundo más importante además de no ser un plebeyo es ser un unicornio. Los ponis terrestres son sucios, los pegasos rudos y pendencieros. Somos los únicos que sabemos comportarnos como un verdadero poni. Y hasta a veces me pregunto, ¿esos seres inferiores serán ponis también? porque ya saben, son no-unicornios"_

El artículo seguía con más quejas contra él además de la columna de opinión en donde varios testigos añadían o quitaban detalles de esa reunión de la sociedad. Todo era de lo más extraño.

Blue Blood revisó de nuevo el panfleto, la próxima reunión sería esa noche.

—Y aquí va la mitad de mi descanso — gruñó mientras activaba su flor/transmisor. — ¿Tía? Tengo una pista. Pero no quiero que nadie más intervenga hasta que yo diga. Es importante que me dejen actuar por mi cuenta, por lo menos al principio.

De su lado la Princesa sonrió complacida.

—Siempre has tenido toda mi confianza. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Blue Blood.

_Lunes 7:00pm; barrio residencial de Canterlot:_

Tras arrojarle a la cara unos bits al buen poni terrestre que manejaba su carreta-taxi, Blue Blood se bajó en la dirección que le indicaba el panfleto. Reconoció el lugar, era un complejo residencial propiedad de Fancy Pants. Con su mejor cara de príncipe mimado, tocó la puerta del lugar, la cual tenía grabados los tres escudos de las tres razas poni; en un lugar en que si no supieras lo que estás buscando jamás las verías. Con su tono altanero de siempre, aumentado por la molestia, Blue Blood tocó exigente la puerta.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Abran! El sobrino de la mismísima Princesa Celestia lo exige. ¿Qué no han oído de mí, el bello Blue Blood?

El mayordomo le abrió ligeramente irritado, pero lo dejó pasar. En una mesa, Fleur de Liz, Fancy Pants, Goldand Diamonds y Rarity Belle compartían un aperitivo. Los primeros tres se mostraron sorprendidos de verlo; sorprendidos pero contentos. La otra no tanto. De hecho Rarity hizo una clara mueca de disgusto y se concentró en su bebida.

Blue Blood no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por la yegua, pero tenía sus razones para todo lo que ocurrió en la Gala. En fin, con su tono altanero listo, les mostró al grupo el panfleto con el que lo fastidiaban desde hacía semanas:

—Supongo que esta baja publicidad es de alguno de ustedes — dijo molesto. — A ustedes a quienes respeto como mis iguales y bueno; a mi joyero predilecto.

Goldand Diamonds no pudo sino rodar los ojos y seguir con su aperitivo, aunque sí le agradaba el príncipe. Era un llorón insoportable pero sus propinas hacían que valiera la pena aguantarlo.

—Blue Blood — lo invitó Fancy Pants. — Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

—Service, tráele al príncipe una copa de anís como a él le gusta y pon un puesto extra en la mesa — dijo el famoso joyero unicornio. — Es una suerte que dos ponis hayan aceptado nuestra invitación justo hoy que fue un día tan especial.

Blue Blood miró a Rarity confundido.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

Ella hizo un indignado "¡hpmf!" y no se dignó a responderle. Una vez Blue Blood sintió algo de remordimiento pero no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Se sentó y cruzó los cascos.

—Ahora, en cuanto a su baja publicidad que hace que gaste energía en mi triturador de papeles inútiles y bajos que no son dignos de mí.

—Eres tan encantador como siempre — dijo Rarity harta.

—Por favor señorita Rarity, Blue Blood es bienvenido a esta casa, tanto o más que usted — dijo Fancy Pants; aunque el dueño en cuestión era Goldand Diamonds.

De todos modos el joyero estaba de acuerdo con su líder. Fancy Pants se arregló los bigotes y continúo, mientras que Blue Blood se arreglaba la corbata de moño y la rosa de su solapa; en él un gesto que indicaba que estaba a punto de dejar de escucharlo de un momento a otro.

—El punto es que investigué sus linajes y estoy impresionado. Blue Blood proviene de al menos nueve generaciones de unicornios pura raza. La señorita Rarity seis, lo cual impresiona igual. En este mal llamado paraíso de tolerancia en el que vivimos, los ponis sangre pura estamos desapareciendo. Creo que ya me he lamentado antes el caso de mi hija Vanilla.

Rarity no entendía qué pasaba ahí. Al igual que el príncipe, había recibido constantes invitaciones a una de aquellas reuniones pero siempre las ignoró hasta que una estaba acompañada de una carta escrita a casco por el propio Fancy Pants, a quien admiraba y respetaba mucho. ¿De qué estaba hablando su figura de sociedad preferida? ¿Pureza de la sangre? ¿Su ídolo acaso era un racista?

—Vivimos en una época de cambios — dijo Fleur de Liz. — Y pronto la sociedad poni volverá a la normalidad, todos separados como debe de ser.

Rarity sintió un escalofrío, lo mismo que Blue Blood pero él estaba atento a todo. Su tía ya estaba recibiendo esa ridícula conversación vía su flor transmisor; lo que representaba al menos un consuelo, pero esto no le gustaba nada.

—Los invité para que formen parte de este sueño — dijo Fancy Pants extendiendo el artículo de periódico que Blue Blood leyó hacía no mucho. — Eres un imbécil, pero comenzaste a caerme bien cuando me di cuenta que compartes mis ideales Blue Blood. En cuanto a la señorita Rarity, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que le encantaría vivir en un mundo lleno de sofisticación y glamour que sólo los unicornios sabemos tener. No más pegasos, no más ponis terrestres.

Goldand Diamonds se unió al discurso.

—Así es, pero para lograr nuestra meta hemos de aliarnos con esas razas al menos de momento. Nuestra alianza no va más allá de la tolerancia unos con otros hasta alcanzar nuestro fin. Y somos fuertes, pronto lograremos nuestra meta final.

—¿Entonces quieren que nos unamos a su organización? — Dijeron Blue Blood y Rarity a la vez.

Los villanos sonrieron.

—La posición de cercanía con las Princesas de ambos es un punto táctico imprescindible para nuestros planes — dijo Fleur de Liz con una sonrisa. — Y sería un gran honor acompañarnos de ponis unicornio de sangre tan pura.

Entonces Service llegó con una carta que le entregó a Goldand Diamonds. Él la leyó y luego miró a Rarity y luego a Blue Blood. Su vista regresó a Rarity.

—Jefe, quiero que lea esto.

Fancy Pants tomó la carta con su magia y la leyó.

—¿Cariño?

El unicornio suspiró con tristeza.

—Y me caías tan bien, Rarity Belle.

Rarity retrocedió asustada.

—¿Ahora qué? ¿Fancy Pants?

—Nuestros miembros infiltrados en la Guardia han confirmado nuestros temores: han movilizado al Servicio Secreto, la división más peligrosa de toda la Guardia Real. Y yo que estaba tan contento que justo el día de inicio de operaciones se hayan decidido a unirse a nosotros. Demasiada coincidencia, demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—Por un lado este inútil, por otro un Elemento de la Armonía, quién es nuestro objetivo es bastante obvio. Celly siempre ha sido una estúpida y lo demuestra escondiendo sus fuerzas especiales. ¿Cómo quieres morirte, Rarity Belle?

Rarity tragó saliva y quiso escapar, quiso pero Service la derribó a tiempo poniendo su cuerno brillante como amenaza en caso ella se moriera y Goldand se acercaba amenazadoramente. Blue Blood no sabía qué hacer, si él se movía, Rarity no la contaría y era alguien muy preciado para Equestria. Tenía los cascos atados.

—Bueno, perdón por eso Blue Blood. En cuanto acabe con Rarity, te retendremos aquí; pero piensa que será algo así como un hotel de lujo — dijo Fancy Pants. — Nosotros nos retiramos.

—Fuera que Rarity Belle es el mayor peligro para nuestra operación, me temo que es una amiga muy querida y preferimos no ver cómo la liquidan. Adiós.

Entonces se teletransportaron. Blue Blood miró el escenario: Goldand inmovilizando a Rarity mientras que Service, una vez cumplido su "servicio" indicaba amablemente a Blue Blood que lo siguiera.

—Alteza…

El príncipe lo siguió sumisamente… cuando sacó de improviso una pluma de oro y antes que Sercive pudiera reaccionar, Blue Blood lo tocó con la punta de ésta y dejó escapar una poderosa corriente eléctrica sobre todo su cuerpo. El tipo cayó como un saco de papas, llamando la atención de Goldand Diamonds. El poni soltó a Rarity y antes que pudiera reaccionar Blue Blood se arrojó sobre él atrapándolo en una llave de lucha. Goldand encendió su cuerno pero la pluma de Blue Blood fue más rápida y finalmente el otro cayó.

El agente más secreto del servicio más secreto de Celestia sacó un pañuelo y se secó el sudor suspirando cansadamente.

—Vaya, sabía que era un buen actor pero no pensé que me libraría de sospechas tan fácilmente. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Rarity Belle?

La modista no entendía qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

—¿Pero qué está sucediendo?

—Nada bueno, te lo puedo asegurar — dijo Blue Blood dirigiéndose hacia su flor. — Tía, ¿recibiste lo que ocurrió?

La flor de Blue Blood proyectó una imagen de la Princesa y estaba más que preocupada.

—¿Que si lo recibí? Mandé un equipo especial pero parece que los sospechosos desaparecieron con ayuda de un artefacto mágico de transportación. Un cristal de salto.

—Demonios — murmuró Blue Blood. — Quién diría que un práctico medio de transporte para toda la familia fuera tan problemático. Pero en fin, ¿qué hay de Rarity Belle?

La Princesa suspiró con tristeza.

—Me temo que el enemigo aun piensa que es una agente y no la dejará tranquila. Así que por su seguridad, debemos hacerlo realidad. Entrénala y protégela Blue Blood. Rarity Belle: no me gusta actuar de este modo pero, sé bienvenida al Servicio Secreto.

* * *

><p><strong>Los que conocieron la versión original recordarán que el nombramiento de Rarity fue ligeramente diferente, pero siempre valiéndose que el enemigo jamás sospecharía de alguien como Blue Blood que fuera del Servicio Secreto. Los agentes más secretos vuelven a la acción, espero les guste esta nueva versión.<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. 003

_Ponyville, Boutique Carrusel, martes 7:45am:_

Rarity se levantó luego de lo que pareció muy poco tiempo para dormir. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Miró el despertador.

—¡Oh por Celestia! Qué tarde es, no tengo tiempo para mi ritual de belleza mañanero. Bueno Rarity; mañana tendrás que levantarte una hora más temprano para asegurarte de no perder todo tu esfuerzo por estos pequeños olvidos. En fin, creo que voy a desayunar y luego tal vez tome una larga ducha. Hoy no abriré a menos que sea una emergencia de moda.

Pero entonces escuchó ruido en la cocina. Mala señal, ¡Sweetie Belle estaba cocinando! Sin más corrió escaleras abajo para detenerla antes que quemara la casa; pero pronto se dio cuenta que la potrilla inocentemente ponía la mesa.

—Sweetie Belle, ¿qué haces? — Preguntó agitada Rarity. — ¿Hay alguien en la cocina?

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí Rarity. Fue el poni tan amable que te trajo anoche justo después que te desmayaras según él. Dice que te cargó todo el camino de Canterlot para acá y luego te acostó. Es muy simpático y hasta nos hizo de desayunar. ¡Y yo ayudé!

Rarity necesitó tiempo para asimilar lo que acababan de decirle mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. ¿Acaso lo de la noche anterior no había sido un mal sueño?

Como confirmando sus temores, Blue Blood entró al comedor cargando con su magia tres platos de huevos con haybacon y una jarra de café.

—¡Señorita Rarity! — Se sorprendió él. — Creía que dormiría más tiempo, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó es natural que esté cansada. En fin, aquí tiene.

Y sin más le dio un plato mientras se sentaba él y comenzaba a comer el suyo. Rarity sacudió la cabeza sorprendida. ¿Blue Blood? Entonces él levantó la cabeza.

—Adelante, nos espera un largo día y será mejor que coma algo. Sweetie, linda, ¿te importaría ir a comer a tu cuarto? Tu hermana y yo tenemos cosas muy importantes de uqé hablar.

Sweetie Belle tardó un poco en procesar la información pero al final puso una sonrisa pícara y asintió.

—Muy bien, señor Blue. ¡Es lindo hermana, te lo conseguiste muy guapo y amable!

Rarity iba a protestar pero la alegre pequeña ya había subido a su cuarto cargando con su magia su comida. En cuanto escucharon el portazo, Blue Blood se puso serio.

—Así está el asunto: gracias a una serie de situaciones que se dieron anoche, me temo que ahora es usted el blanco principal de una organización terrorista muy peligrosa. Imagino habrá escuchado lo que sucedió en diferentes escuelas a lo largo de toda Equestria incluyendo la Academia de mi tía, ¿no?

Rarity comenzó a hiperventilarse.

—Blue Blood…

El príncipe miró tristemente hacia el suelo, lo último que hubiera querido era involucrar a alguien inocente en ese asunto pero la situación era realmente mala.

—Señorita Rarity, su vida peligra y hasta que Fancy Pants y compañía caigan, no podremos cambiar eso.

Rarity asintió. Una sacudida por todo su cuerpo la hizo soltar la cuchara mientras sentía que toda la sangre se escapaba de su cerebro. Blue Blood como todo un caballero que era se preparó para evitar que Rarity cayera al suelo en cuanto se desmayara (igual lo hizo así la noche anterior) pero la yegua consiguió dominarse y miró al sujeto.

—No entiendo todo esto, Fancy Pants malvado, tú una persona… digamos que agradable.

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

—Bienvenida al espionaje señorita Rarity. Digamos que es una especie de obra y usted es una actriz de tiempo completo. Yo lo soy también: finjo ser un tipo bueno para nada que rebaja a todo el mundo; pero con la intención de desviar de mí la atención y que nadie adivine que soy un soldado de élite tanto o más preparado que Shining Armor.

—¿Disculpa? — Saltó Rarity.

—Sus palabras, no las mías — se defendió Blue Blood. — Ahora, el asunto es que estoy asignado como su guardaespaldas y entrenador. Durante los siguientes días es de vital importancia para Equestria y por su vida que aprenda combate de cuerpo a cuerpo así como hechizos ofensivos-defensivos básicos.

Rarity estaba en shock. Pero igual logró no desmayarse. Una pequeña victoria al menos.

—Sin embargo no estará sola — dijo Blue Blood terminando de comer y levantándose para lavar su plato y luego secarlo y guardarlo (había tenido que aprender primero porque le gustaba, segundo porque su temperamento de niño mimado hacía que nadie quisiera trabajar en su casa como servidumbre).

—¿A qué te refieres conque no estaré sola? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Por suerte hay muchos más ponis involucrados en el Servicio Secreto de lo que cree, señorita Rarity. Su amiga Twilight Sparkle

está en la división de armamento y tras ser informada de la situación pasó toda la noche creando el dispositivo para usted. Dice que la aprecia mucho y que quiere asegurarse que siga con bien. Trató que fuera de manejo rápido y sencillo para que nada le ocurra. Puede estar tranquila, es nuestra mejor científica.

La pobre unicornio estaba atónita, eran demasiadas cosas para procesar y en muy poco tiempo. De todos modos recuperó un poco el dominio de sí misma y trató de pensar. Y a todo esto se dio cuenta que ya había terminado de comer, por lo que Blue Blood le retiró el plato amablemente e igualmente lo lavó como si nada. Rarity lo miró.

—Blue Blood, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — Dijo ella mientras lo veía secar cuidadosamente el plato y guardarlo con los demás.

—Adelante — dijo Blue Blood.

—¿Todo tu mal comportamiento durante la Gala fue acaso parte de todo esto?

El príncipe hizo una pequeña mueca de tristeza mientras que se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de Rarity.

—¿De mi numerito de espías, dices? Sí, pero no justifica lo que hice. Esa noche tenía instrucciones específicas: acercarme a Marshmellow Star, una unicornio que se traía algo sucio entre cascos. Su descripción era sólo de una unicornio blanca con crin morada o rosa; y al verla obviamente me confundí. No fue sino hasta que Twi me dijo con una señal que me había equivocado, recurrí a mi truco de siempre: ser un patán. No era la primera vez que me equivoco de objetivo y ese truco siempre me funciona cuando me pasa. Sin embargo no contaba con que usted fuera tan insistente. Honestamente no entiendo por qué.

Rarity iba a protestar pero él la calmo con un gesto.

—Bueno, supongo que no importa. Pasé límites de la grosería que me juré jamás cruzar por mucho que mi personaje lo requiera. Perdóneme; o al menos entiéndalo mientras tenemos que trabajar juntos. Tiene suerte que una vez termine esta misión puede volver a su vida.

Rarity no dijo nada pero se dio cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos Blue Blood. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? ¿Algo que ver con todo ese asunto de los espías?

_Ubicación desconocida; martes 12:09pm:_

Maud Pie se encontraba en su gran sillón acariciando a su mascota Boulder de la forma en que los villanos acariciaban a sus gatos; cuando Fancy Pants y Fleur de Liz se materializaron dentro. Levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada; una de las reglas de oro de los racistas terroristas era no dirigirse la palabra a menos que fuera necesario.

—Bien, nos enviaron al infame Servicio Secreto pero la hemos neutralizado — dijo Fancy Pants. — Podemos estar tranquilos.

Maud Pie se rio (un simple sonido como de resoplido) y siguió acariciando a Boulder.

—¿Qué? Si tienes algo que decir dilo, sucia poni terrestre.

Maud Pie levantó a Boulder con sus dos cascos y le dio un pequeño beso.

—Boulder es inteligente. No como los unicornios que sólo creen que lo son.

Ambos aludidos enrojecieron, pero esperaron a que terminara. Después de todo Maud era tan directa que les hacía de darse cuenta de cosas que al principio pasaban por alto.

—Spit Fire, ¿harías los honores?

La líder de los Wonderbolts salió de entre las sombras arrojando un periódico ante ellos.

—FANCY PANTS ACUSADO DE INTENTO DE ASESINATO Y ALTA TRAICIÓN—

_Ayer, durante una reunión social en el domicilio del famoso empresario y querido multimillonario, el susodicho reveló su participación en los atentados de la mañana; exponiendo también su deseo de vencer a nuestras amadas Princesas. La información fue brindada por nuestro hazmerreír más conocido: el tal Blue Blood. Sin embargo su fidelidad es altamente cuestionable y no se le tomaría en serio por cosas así. Pero por desgracia para Fancy Pants, la información fue corroborada por el Elemento de la Generosidad Rarity Belle, quien se presume fue quien neutralizó a sus subordinados ahora confesos y presos: Great Service y Goldand Diamonds._

_Después de un largo interrogatorio ambos admitieron que el objetivo de esta organización, cuyos líderes son aún desconocidos, es la separación total de nuestras razas. ¿Acaso hemos vuelto a la época de la Desarmonía? ¿Y cómo se detendrá a una amenaza de este nivel? La declaración de la Princesa Celestia fue clara:  
>"Estos actos de terrorismo no pueden ni serán tolerados. Durante los últimos años he estado ignorando que sigan existiendo ciudades, comunidades enteras que no permitan el acceso más que a cierta raza de ponis. Templos del racismo, pero que son tolerados sólo porque no hacen daño más que así mismo. No más, a partir de hoy todo aquel conocido separatista será un sospechoso y se le interrogará para descubrir el origen de todo esto.<em>

—Eres un verdadero imbécil Fancy Pants — dijo Spit Fire avanzando. — Gracias a ti, perdimos al agente y a dos de los nuestros. Suerte que eran de bajo rango y no sabían demasiado pero de todos modos comprometiste nuestra operación.

Ambos esposos torcieron el gesto. Fleur de Liz iba a decir algo cuando Maud le arrojó a Boulder a la cabeza.

—¡Oye! — Gritó ella.

—Lo siento. ¡Boulder malo!

Fleur rechinó los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Spit Fire agarró a Fancy del bigote.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta, animal: ¿por qué no te quedaste a asegurarte que el tal enviado del Servicio Secreto fuera eliminado por completo, eh? ¿Tienes flores creciéndote en el cerebro o ese cuerno provoca que todos ustedes los cornudos tengan un retardo mental?

Fancy Pants no iba a dejar que le hablaran así, mucho menos una poni de raza inferior, así que la apartó groseramente y con un gesto se encogió de hombros.

—Subestimamos a la espía, pero no importa porque sabemos su identidad: quien fue enviada para fastidiarnos no es nada más ni nada menos que Rarity Belle. Elemento de la Generosidad y alguien muy cercano a Equestria. Admito que la aprecio mucho y por eso equivocadamente dejé que se acercara mucho a nuestros planes y me alejé cuando Goldand la iba a acabar porque la aprecio en verdad; pero al menos es algo. Ahora que sabemos quién es no será tan difícil vencerla. ¿No les parece?

Maud dejó de acariciar a Boulder, a quien había recogido después de un rato. Rarity Belle, una amiga de su hermana menor. Torció el gesto, detestaba que su hermana se hubiera ido de casa y se hiciera tan cercana a ese montón de "no-terrestres" incluyendo a la tal Princesa que nació como una simple "cornuda" que era como los racistas llamaban a los unicornios. Fue una semana de perros, incluso tuvo que soportar la presencia de esos impuros en su casa, y todo porque querían hacer amistad con ella. Sólo por el cariño a su hermana no les dijo en dónde podían meterse su amistad. Bueno, no importaba, una vez terminara con todo aquello salvaría a su hermana de la influencia impura y se olvidaría de ellos para siempre.

Por su parte Spit Fire parecía pensativa.

—¿Rarity Belle, dices?

Fancy asintió.

—Se te ocurrió algo — dijo Maud acariciando su roca. Era un hábito que por alguna razón les era irritante a los demás.

—Sí que sí — dijo Spit Fire. — Si es de ese grupo de niñas que proclaman la amistad entre todos y se quieren tanto, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es llegar a ella a través de sus amigas. No será sencillo pues ahora que Sparkle es oficialmente una Princesa propiamente dicha, tiene muy bien resguardadas a sus amigas. Sólo tenemos que separar a una del grupo y sé a quién y cómo.

Maud la miró.

—Hablas de la idiota que babea por ti.

Spit Fire sonrió malignamente.

—Rainbow Dash haría cualquier cosa para unirse a los Wonderbolts. Es una lástima porque una vez termináramos el nuevo mundo perfecto la invitaría a unirse sin pensarlo dos veces, pero quien no sacrifica no gana nada. Quitaremos a Rainbow del camino y de este modo atraeremos a Rarity Belle para vencerla.

Los tres líderes terroristas dieron una seca cabezada y se prepararon. Tal vez no se agradaban pero era claro que se respetaban los unos a los otros. O tal vez no porque justo cuando Fancy Pants se volvió hacia otro lado, la roca volvió a caerle en la cabeza.

—¡Boulder malo! — Dijo Maud. —Después de todo este cornudo con todo y su estupidez hizo algo por la causa.

**Y otro cap de este fic de espías. Si alguien sigue mi versión de Soul Eater, en estos momentos me toca la batalla de Tsubaki y Black Star pero por cuestiones de tiempo uniré ambos episodios en uno; igual que el de Liz, Patty y Kid en el barco fantasma. De cualquier modo hoy estoy cansado. Sé que especifique una hora a la que subiría los caps de este fic pero me estoy muriendo del sueño y sólo porque ya tengo los caps listos me animé a subir este. **

**Bueno, Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. 004

_**004:**_

_Martes 9:03am; Palacio de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle:_

Twilight caminaba en círculos como era lo usual en sus ataques de nervios. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esta manera? Rarity, ella era tan inocente; tan buena persona y ahora estaba metida en medio de algo que ponía en riesgo la vida de todos los involucrados. De todos modos Spike la trató de tranquilizar igual que siempre:

—Twilight, cálmate por favor — dijo Spike con calma. — Recuerda que Blue Blood está con ella, y recuerda lo que siempre dices: a Blue Blood le confiarías tu vida.

Twilight sonrió ligeramente, aunque Spike llevaba toda la mañana diciendo eso.

—Es verdad pero Rarity… Applejack o Rainbow Dash son más fuertes, ellas podrían soportar esto pero no Rarity.

—Agradezcamos a Celestia que no fue Fluttershy — dijo Spike. — Por lo menos Rarity ha demostrado que puede manejar situaciones difíciles como cuando la secuestraron los perros diamante. Pero de todos modos tranquilízate, con tu cerebro y la habilidad de Blue Blood estará a salvo.

—¿Tú crees? — Preguntó Twilight.

—¡Estoy seguro! — Dijo el pequeño dragón mientras abría la puerta con galantería mientras dejaba pasar a Rarity y a Blue Blood.

Twilight rápidamente corrió a abrazar a sus amigos. Blue Blood sonrió pero Rarity parecía estar pasando un mal rato.

—Twilight… me ahogas — murmuró Rarity algo incómoda.

Twilight la soltó pero de todos modos parecía estar preocupada.

—Lo siento Rarity, pero no dormí en toda la noche y no podía dormir hasta ver que estabas bien. Desde que la Princesa Celestia me informó de todo lo ocurrido no he dejado de preocuparme y verte es un alivio y…

—E hizo esto para ti — dijo Spike interrumpiendo a su mamá adoptiva y dándole a Rarity un bello estuche de maquillaje de la marca más cara y fina de toda Equestria — Se ve y puede usarse como maquillaje pero es en realidad un equipo espía de alto nivel. Te recomiendo tener mucho cuidado al utilizarlo.

—Gracias Spikey Wikey; ¿pero tú también estás metido en esto?— dijo Rarity preocupada por su admirador no tan secreto.

Spike se sonrojó un poco rascándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, soy un dragón y tengo habilidades especiales como mi aliento mensajero. Finjo ser el asistente de biblioteca de Twilight pero en realidad soy experto en comunicaciones, manteniendo a Twilight en contacto con la Princesa Celestia siempre entregando nuevas instrucciones para armamento nuevo para el Servicio Secreto y eventualmente la Guardia Real.

Twilight abrazó ligeramente a Spike.

—Es nuestro agente más joven. Fue idea suya lo de hacer los reportes de la amistad, de este modo podía intercambiar más mensajes con mi mentora y no levantar sospechas en caso nos monitorearan o interceptaran nuestro correo. Todo un talento, digno de la familia Sparkle.

Spike guiñó un ojo agradecido y volvió al a explicación del equipo de Rarity:

—Bueno, primero las brochas. ¿Ves la etiqueta de la marca? — Dijo Spike acercándole a Rarity un aplicador de base.

Ella asintió, después de todo la etiqueta dorada era la distinción de esa casa de cosméticos, joyería y accesorios.

—Si lo tomas de ahí, pasan de ser brochas de maquillaje a tus herramientas. La base es en realidad un dispositivo con el mismo tipo de hechizo que el peine de Blue Blood. La utilizas y tendrás un escudo que durará hasta que te manden cierta cantidad de ataques; cuántos varía del poder de éstos.

Luego tomó la aplicadora de rubor:

—Este es de los más importantes: dispara gas nervioso. Es un arma ofensiva.

Mostró los aplicadores de sombra y mascara:

—Estos son sólo aplicadores, los verdaderos instrumentos son las sombras. Te agudiza la vista, por lo que estarás más pendiente de tus alrededores y notarás detalles fuera de lo normal. La mascara tiene un hechizo especial de visión de rayos X aun experimental. Te permite ver a través de las paredes pero por dos segundos máximo.

Rarity asintió mientras que Spike le daba el estuche y luego la abrazaba.

—Cuídate, aunque estaremos cuidando; no estás a salvo hasta que todo acabe.

—Por lo que nos conviene ponernos cascos a la obra — dijo Twilight. — Ya hemos enviado a nuestros efectivos de Ponyville a vigilar a nuestras amigas en caso las quieran utilizar como señuelo. Y…

Bostezó y de inmediato cayó dormida, no podía más; por lo que Spike la tomó en hombros y la fue a arrastrar hasta su cama.

—Bueno, todos tuvimos una noche larga. Y por cierto, Twilight dice que practiquen con esa cosa aquí. Hay un gimansio en el ala sur, Rarity lo conoce. Nosotros nos vamos a dormir.

Dicho esto, desapareció escaleras arriba. Blue Blood le hizo un gesto amable a Rarity y ella lo siguió. Todo esto resultaba extraño, nadie era quien se supone debía ser. ¿Qué podía creer ahora? En fin, siguió a Blue Blood, mientras más rápido terminara esa pesadilla mejor.

_Afueras de Ponvyille; miércoles 4:55am:_

Rainbow Dash daba vueltas emocionada mientras releía la carta una y otra vez, una carta azul con el sello oficial de los Wonder Bolts escrita por la propia Spit Fire:

Querida Rainbow Dash, ¿cómo estás, querida recluta? Te he escrito porque nuestro próximo show se aproxima y si es verdad que de momento no tenemos espacios disponibles para que seas una miembro oficial; necesitamos cerrar el show con un acto espectacular y estaba pensando en tu Rainplosión Sónica. Espero que nos puedas ayudar y ten paciencia, tendrás tu puesto oficial con nosotros en menos de lo que te imaginas y si te pido ayuda es porque estás un paso más cerca. Sólo debes arreglar unos cuantos problemas de madurez, ya te lo he dicho.

Si te interesa veme mañana en las afueras de Ponyville a las 5:00am. Disculpa lo temprano pero soy una poni muy ocupada. Hasta mañana.

Spit Fire.

Rainbow no podía creer lo suertuda que era. Sólo esperaba cuando finalmente llegó quien esperaba. Con una gran agilidad, aterrizó frente a ella. Vestía su uniforme tipo militar de la Academia Wonderbolt, sus gafas oscuras y una pequeña mochila.

—Vaya, dada tu reputación me sorprende lo temprano que llegas — dijo Spit Fire.

—¡Hola Spit Fire! — Dijo Rainbow entusiasta. — Sí, llegué temprano, ¡Pero sólo porque no he dormido en toda la noche! Así de emocionada estoy por esto. Gracias, gracias por la oportunidad y…

—Sí, sí, sí — dijo la yegua. — Hablemos de cosas serias, ¿caminamos? Así ordeno un poco mis ideas.

Rainbow hubiera preferido volar pero claro que obedeció. Spit Fire comenzó:  
>—Como verás, es todo un proceso de selección el que tienes que pasar para ser uno de los nuestros y bueno; uno de los nuestros está a punto de jubilarse y tú eres la primera en la lista. De todos modos…<p>

Y siguieron charlando, pero Rainbow sólo esperaba a que mencionara el evento. Finalmente, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas, Spit Fire estaba lista. No le agradaba lo que tenía que hacer pues le caía muy bien Rainbow Dash pero órdenes eran órdenes, y ya se lo compensaría una vez lograra su objetivo.

—Y ahora, la razón por la que te cité.

—Ah, sí, su gran acto. ¡Ya era hora! — Dijo Rainbow, pero se tapó la boca. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablarle así a Spit Fire? Iba a disculparse cuando ella sacó una larga varilla de acero de su mochila, la cual terminaba en punta. La blandió hacia Rainbow.

—No hay tal evento. Perdón por mentirte Rainbow, pero tengo que hacerlo. Te unirás a los Wonder Bolts, te lo prometo. Pero antes debo terminar con tu amiga Rarity Belle; pero para vencerla tengo que secuestrarte. Esta varilla está impregnada con un poderoso veneno, sólo caerás dormida y ya. No te preocupes, te daré un trato de invitada porque me caes bien.

Rainbow se quedó paralizada. Pero luego estalló en risas.

—¡Jajajajajajajaja! Buena esa Spit Fire. Hubiera pensado que sí me ibas a hacer daño, pero te conozco. Excelente actuación, ¿entonces esta es una novatada o algo?

Spit Fire atacó y Rainbo la eludió por los pelos, y efectivamente rozó parte de su melena. Spit Fire giró el artefacto entre sus cascos y arremetió de nuevo. Rainbow entonces extendió sus alas y trató de escapar; desgraciadamente ya lo había previsto Spit Fire y la haló al suelo con una tremenda fuerza antes que pudiera alcanzar una aceleración decente. Rainbow cayó mientras ella preparaba su ataque final.

—Perdón Rainbow, pero es lo que tengo que hacer. Mientras exista el Servicio Secreto, Celestia tendrá la ventaja sobre nosotros.

Rainbow estaba paralizada. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Entonces Spit Fire bajó su palito a toda velocidad cuando una mancha gris al tacleó de improviso. Ambas ponis rodaron por el suelo mientras que Rainbow se recuperaba no entendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

Spit Fire se levantó mientras que Derpy con su ropa de cartera se reía un poco.

—¡Ups! Perdón. ¿Interrumpía algo importante? ¡Derp! — Dijo con su tierna vocecita.

—Derpy, tú… — murmuró Rainbow.

La alegre cartera se volvió muy contenta a la pegaso cian:

—A ti te buscaba Rainbow Dash. Verás, tengo una entrega inmediata para ti y necesito que firmes aquí — dijo acercándole el certificado de recibido. — Te vi alejarte de Ponyville e imagino que era porque tenías cosas que hacer pero no podía dejar de entregar mi correspondencia, ¡Derp!

Rainbow la abrazó mientras lloraba alegremente.

—Derpy, amiga Derpy. Te juro que si alguien vuelve a burlarse de ti y tu torpeza se las verá conmigo. Yo te debo la vida amiga.

—¿Tan importante era la carta? ¡Derp!

Spit Fire se recuperó y escupió al suelo mientras miraba con odio a Derpy y luego a su varilla, que cayó bastante lejos como para moverse y no ser atrapada por Derpy o Dash. Era una situación muy comprometida y se maldecía por no haber traído refuerzos.

—¿Se burlan de ti por tu torpeza, Derpy? — Gruñó amenazadoramente Spit Fire. — Pero si nadie te igualaba en velocidad ni gracilidad de vuelo; ni siquiera yo. ¿Sabes lo irritante que era estar siempre detrás de ti en la Academia de Vuelo?

Derpy enderezó su ojo chueco y cambió su cara de boba poniendo una expresión bastante seria.

—Dejémonos de juegos Spit Fire. Estás arrestada, ¡en el nombre del Servicio Secreto!

Spit Fire extendió sus alas y se elevó a toda velocidad. Derpy suspiró armándose de paciencia extendiendo sus alas también.

—Dash, vamos tras ella; y más te vale seguirme el ritmo.

Dicho esto, despegó a toda velocidad. Y todavía sin entender nada, Rainbow despegó tras Derpy. La torpe pegaso de pronto era una capacitada voladora que no sólo estaba igualando a la líder de los Wonder Bolts, ¡la estaba alcanzando! Spit Fire voló más rápido, aunque sabía que en el aire no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra Derpy. Derpy, de todos los que eran espías ¿por qué le había tocado Derpy? Voló más rápido y más rápido, pero Derpy seguía ganando ventaja.

—¿DESDE CUANDO PUEDES VOLAR ASÍ? — Gritó Rainbow tratando de hacerse oír entre el zumbido del viento.

—DESDE SIEMPRE — gritó de vuelta Derpy. — DASH, VOY A DERRIBARLA. Y MÁS VALE QUE LA ATRAPES PORQUE LA NECESITAMOS VIVA.

Rainbow tragó saliva mientras que Derpy sacaba algo de su bolsa de cartera y la arrojaba contra Spit Fire.

Antes que la líder Wonderbolt pudiera reaccionar, las esposas especiales inventadas por Twilight se enredaron entre sus alas y cascos, haciéndola caer sin remedio. Rainbow Dash reaccionó rápido y la atrapó en el aire y aterrizando.

Entonces Derpy sacó un muffin de la cartera y lo mordió, para luego arrojarlo sobre Spit Fire. Rainbow parpadeó sorprendida, ¿era su imaginación o el muffin se hacía más y más grande mientras caía? Finalmente se estrelló en el suelo con gran estrépito, aplastando bajo su enorme masa a Spit Fire.

—Granadas de pan — explicó Derpy aterrizando. — Nuestra jefa tiene ideas muy interesantes, mucho más que las armas de Twilight.

—Ya — dijo Rainbow sin poder pensar en una respuesta mejor ante semejante situación.

Entonces Derpy comenzó a rodar el gigantesco muffin de regreso a Ponyville, y al poco rato se le unió Rainbow Dash. Que madrugada más rara.

Pero dentro del pan Spit Fire activó el dispositivo que traía entre los dientes. Esto no se había terminado; por supuesto que no.

_Miércoles 5:23am; ubicación desconocida:_

La señal de emergencia de Spit Fire llegó al mapa encantado que los terroristas tenían en su cuartel. Maud, quien acariciaba a Boulder movió la cabeza de un lado a otro muy decepcionada.

—Los aspirantes a pájaros y cornudos no tienen cabeza.

Fleur de Liz y Fancy Pants no dijeron nada. Entonces la poni terrestre

—Es mi turno y yo no fallaré.

—¿Cómo harás para neutralizar a la agente Belle? — Preguntó Fleur de Liz.

—No lo haré — respondió Maud con su tono indiferente. — Perdimos tiempo pensando en el enemigo y no en nuestra meta.

—Piensas seguir con el plan original — dijo Fancy Pants.

—Es lo lógico. Así ganaremos por mucho que no me guste mucho ganar.

Los otros dos líderes no dijeron nada, sí que era extraña esa poni.

* * *

><p><strong>Y una vez más Maud vuelve a las andadas. Sé que no he publicado en un buen rato pero insisto: esto lo tenía listo de qué ratos, recuerden que quiero publicar uno por semana. Fuera de eso espero les haya gustado y conocen mi cierre especial:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. 005:

_**005:**_

_Miércoles 5:54am; Palacio de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle:_

—¡Entrega especial para la Princesa Twilight Sparkle! Un muffin gigantesco directo de Sugar Cube Corner — dijo Derpy mientras Spike la dejaba pasar con los ojos como platos al girar aquel gigantesco muffin ayudada por Rainbow Dash.

Sólo una vez había visto Spike los efectos de las granadas de pan de su líder y fue durante las pruebas. Era la primera vez que veía eran utilizadas contra alguien. Desde el piso superior tanto Twilight como Rarity y Blue Blood se asomaron. Twilight ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Derpy! Vaya, que entrega más extraña. ¿Es de un admirador de la corona o algo?

Derpy negó con la cabeza.

—No hay que fingir Twilight, Rainbow sabe, tuve que salvarla de alguien que quería secuestrarla y revelarle todo. Lo siento, pero era cuestión de vida o muerte. Por cierto, hice una captura; y créeme, no lo creerás cuando la veas.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritó Twilight escandalizada. — ¡¿Cómo se supone que el enemigo haya reaccionado tan rápido contra nuestras amigas?!

—Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que andamos no me extraña nada — murmuró Blue Blood apretando su rosa. — Todos los efectivos de Ponyville repórtense de inmediato al Palacio de la agente Twilight. Aparentemente tenemos un sospechoso a quién interrogar. Tía, espero que estés en línea.

No hubo respuesta hablada, sólo acciones. Los cuatro agentes, incluyendo la cabeza del Servicio Secreto, que residían en Ponyville corrieron de inmediato a hablar con su Majestad. Para no despertar sospechas de por qué recibía tantas visitas tan de madrugada usaron túneles que Twilight había hecho instalar a su nuevo hogar como medida en caso se dieran situaciones de ese tipo. Pronto, ante las atónitas Rarity y Rainbow Dash los cuatro agentes se presentaron ante ellas.

Primero la loca obsesionada con los humanos: Lyra Heartstrings. Segundo, el nuevo residente de Ponyville: el burro Cranky Doodle. Tercero: Rusty, el viejo antipático del depósito de chatarra. Y por último ella, la cabeza absoluta del Servicio Secreto e incuestionable dirigente.

—¡¿TÚ?! — Gritaron Rarity y Rainbow Dash.

—¡Chicas! Qué bueno verlas a salvo, no saben cuánto me alegra — saludó la líder con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba; pero luego se volvió hacia el muffin tamaño familiar. — Ah, veo que las usaste Derpy. ¡Me alegro! Ahora si nos hicieras el favor.

Derpy removió una gran porción del pan revelando la cara de Spit Fire quien se miraba realmente molesta. Todos se mostraron realmente sorprendidos, pero nadie superaba a Rainbow Dash por haber sido casi asesinada por alguien a quien admiraba en verdad.

Recuperándose un poco de la impresión, Twilight extendió su casco con Spike pasándole un frasco con una poción verde nada agradable. Antes que Spit Fire pudiera decir algo, la alicornio forzó dentro el extraño líquido verde. Ella quiso escupir pero Derpy le tapó la nariz. Twilight la miró con severidad.

—Del mercado negro de Zebrica: suero de la verdad. Spit Fire, ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué significa todo esto?

— ¿Acaso eres estúpida, cornuda? — Dijo Spit Fire sin poderse controlar. — Pureza de la sangre, eso es todo el ideal de nuestro grupo. Dentro de muy poco las quitaremos de su trono y todas las razas podremos vivir en paz sin tener nada que ver los unos con los otros. Si los dioses nos hicieron tan diferentes es porque no quiere que nos mezclemos.

—¿Para quién trabajas? — Preguntó Twilight de nuevo.

—Para nadie, soy una de los líderes — se le escapó a Spit Fire, aunque esa sí trató de reprimirla. Se maldijo a sí misma por su imprudencia; pero pronto su mueca de mal humor se tornó en una de gozo. Sus ojos brillaron perversamente.

—¿De qué sonríes? — La amenazó Blue Blood. — ¡Responde!

Spit Fire se rio malignamente.

—¿Que de qué? Oh, de nada, es sólo que es muy gracioso. Si el cornudo y yo hubiéramos escuchado lo que decía el sucio gusano de tierra no estaríamos en esta situación; pero bueno, ahora que dos hemos caído ella queda a cargo ahora. He de admitir que no volveré a subestimar a los gusanos de tierra, cuando tienen razón la tienen.

—Cuando hablas del cornudo hablas de… ¿Fancy Pants? — Preguntó Rarity tratando que no le temblara la voz. Parte de ella quería seguir pensando que su ídolo era un buen poni, que no estaba involucrado en este grupo de racistas terroristas. ¿Terracistas tal vez?

—Efectivamente — dijo Spit Fire. — De todos modos ya no importa.

—Bien, ¿a qué te refieres con hacer lo que te dijo el gusano de tierra? — Dijo Twilight sin poder evitar sentirse extraña al usar ese nombre despectivo para dirigirse a alguien, había quedado en desuso desde el fin del conflicto interno de las razas. — ¿Qué sugería él?

—Ella — la corrigió Spit Fire. — El idiota de Fancy Pants y yo nos enfocamos en quitarnos de encima al agente del Servicio Secreto que enviaron tras nosotros, temíamos por nuestra operación a pesar que ya está muy adelantada. Ella nos dijo que actuáramos, que lo de los agentes podía ser secundario. Y henos aquí… me capturaron y todo por no prestar oídos a la gusana de tierra. Qué mal, qué mal.

—¿Y el nombre de esa gusana de tierra es? — Preguntó la líder.

Spit Fire ni siquiera trató de reprimir ese nombre. La reacción de esa poni haría que aunque fuera un poco valiera la pena estar en esa pequeña situación.

—Maud. Maud Pie.

La líder palideció de la impresión mientras un temblor recorría todo su cuerpo. No, aquello tenía que ser una broma, Spit Fire mentía; pero igualmente el suero que le dio Twilight evitaba que mintiera.

—No, — murmuró presa del pánico mientras gruesos lagrimones recorrían su rostro. — No, ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR MAL!

Spit Fire se relamió de gusto, sí eso era precisamente lo que quería ver; un pequeño consuelo considerando que la habían capturado.

—¿Y sabes algo más?— Siguió provocando: — No sólo es la representante terrestre de nuestra organización. Fuera de bromas ella es el cerebro de la operación; de no ser por ella jamás hubiéramos llegado hasta acá. De acuerdo, hemos juntado los recursos de los tres y todo; pero ella fue quien nos organizó, ella fue la que le dio forma a nuestro plan maestro. Y conociéndola es imposible detenernos ahora.

La líder seguía temblando y se notaba a punto de desmayarse. Lloraba.

—Pinkie — trató de decir Twilight.

Fue inútil, Pinkie Pie, máxima cabecilla del Servicio Secreto, cayó desmayada de la impresión.

Entonces un temblor, no muy fuerte pero aun alarmante, sacudió toda Equestria.

Miércoles 5:58am; ubicación desconocida:

—Es el momento. Fancy Pants, envía la señal.

El empresario apretó un botón que accionaba un mecanismo que mandó una señal a todos los artefactos mágicos colocados por toda Equestria.

_Miércoles 6:00am; toda Equestria:_

Estatuas que representaban a las Cuatro Princesas de Equestria estallaron en miles de pedazos con grandes explosiones. El pánico comenzó a sentirse en todos los rincones de Equestria, ponis de todos lados salieron a asomarse para ver qué peligro los acechaba; otros intentaban escapar de un peligro desconocido. Entonces de los escombros se levantó una densa neblina colorida que tomó la forma de tres ponis cubiertos con capuchas; pero exhibiendo claramente unas alas amarillas, un cuerno blanco y la otra sólo cascos gris violáceo.

En Canterlot ambas hermanas Luna y Celestia se asomaron. Al ser la ciudad con mayor cantidad de monumentos a la Realeza, fue la que sufrió más daños.

—Ciudadanos de Equestria — dijo la figura del pegaso (con una voz claramente distorsionada). — Nosotros nos hacemos llamar Salvación. Y como nuestro nombre indica, estamos aquí para salvar a nuestros conciudadanos del mundo lleno de perversión que va contra la voluntad del Altísimo.

—Vivimos con miedo — dijo el unicornio. — Nadie culpa a ninguno de ustedes, pues está claro que estas autoproclamadas soberanas de todos los ponis son las responsables de esparcir este miedo sobre nosotros. Seamos claros, ninguno de nosotros soporta vivir entre otras especies. Todas las especies de ponis nacimos diferentes porque no somos uno mismo; nuestro destino es vivir separados los unos de los otros sin tener más contacto que la mutua tolerancia sin fastidiarnos, mas no vivir juntos. No comunicarnos, no hacer amistad; ni mucho menos mezclarnos.

La pegaso retomó la palabra.

—Hasta que ellas vinieron no se habían visto abominaciones como pegasos casados con terrestres; terrestres con unicornios o unicornios con pegasos. Algunos de nosotros tienen la sangre tan contaminada que siendo ambos padres pegasos nacen de ellos ponis terrestres; porque o la madre o el padre no tienen la sangre lo suficientemente pura.

Y entonces habló la poni terrestre:

—Por eso nosotros, Salvación exigimos dos cosas: el destierro de todos los alicornios del mundo; y que se reestablezcan las naciones de Unicornia, Pegasópolis y Tierra.

Murmullos de todo el público comenzaron a escucharse. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí? La pegaso se aclaró la garganta y explicó:

—Este no es más que un mensaje preparado previamente, pero lo que están a punto de ver está sucediendo en vivo y en directo. Como hemos dicho, nuestra gente vive con miedo, miedo infundido por estas tales Princesas.

—No de ellas — aclaró el unicornio. — ellas han sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para convencernos que no podemos prevalecer ante nuestros enemigos sin su ayuda; nos han hecho débiles. Sin propósito.

—Demostraremos que están equivocadas, destruyendo la prisión mágica conocida como el Tártaro; con todos los prisioneros dentro — dijo por fin el poni terrestre.

La imagen cambió mostrando las grandes puertas guardadas por el perro de tres cabezas. Luna y Celestia estaban paralizadas, ¿acaso esta gente estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Qué acaso no entendían que un movimiento en falso y liberarían a las criaturas malignas en lugar de acabar con ellas? Y luego, la pena de muerte no existía en su mundo, ¿a qué estaban jugando?

Pero nadie jugaba a nada. Una poderosa explosión desde dentro del horrible lugar sacudió la gigantesca montaña donde estaba excavada la prisión, y ésta se desplomó al instante. Nadie dijo ni una palabra, los prisioneros que no murieron por la explosión seguramente morirían soterrados por el peso de aquella montaña. Pero para asegurarse, se dio una segunda explosión; mucho más potente que la primera, reduciendo las piedras a polvo y mandándolo lejos, muy lejos como una lluvia de piedras sobre Equestria. Todos se refugiaron en sus casas pero el mensaje estaba claro.

Al final todo desapareció.

_Miércoles 6:06am; Palacio de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle:_

Dentro del Palacio ninguno de los agentes decía nada. Únicamente Blue Blood tuvo la idea de apagar su flor de comunicaciones, dadas las circunstancias lo último que quería en esos momentos era recibir un mensaje airado de su tía. Todos los demás lo imitaron; hasta Spike cerró su canal de flamas.

Spit Fire rio ligeramente.

Rainbow y Rarity, que eran las que no estaban acostumbradas a ese tipo de cosas no sabían qué decir. Estaban realmente alteradas, sufrían de un grave ataque de nervios.

—Maud… no entiendo, simplemente no entiendo — dijo Rainbow. — Ella era rara pero nada más, ¿cómo se volvió terrorista de la noche a la mañana?

—No entiendo, simplemente no lo entiendo — dijo Rarity temblando de los nervios.

—Es algo así como yo hablando estupideces sobre la existencia de los humanos o Blue Blood comportándose como un hipócrita egoísta — explicó Lyra. — Era su coartada, para que nadie sospechara nada y vaya que funciona.

Rarity notó que Blue Blood suspiraba con tristeza ante la mención de su papel. Esa mirada, esa mirada de amargura que venía notando desde que comenzó todo aquello. Hizo una nota mental que tenía que preguntarle a Twilight sobre ello.

—La participación de Fancy Pants está confirmada con esto — dijo Blue Blood tras recuperarse. — Durante los últimos dos años, mi tía le ha confiado el desarrollo de un sistema de comunicaciones para emergencias. Cuando nos atacara un enemigo, ella podría aparecerse ante todos los ponis explicando un plan de evacuación con un mensaje mágico previamente preparado. Recién lo terminó hace tres meses.

—Igual la de Maud — murmuró Pinkie con un hilo de voz. — Durante generaciones, mi familia ha sido la encargada de mandar las rocas de mejor calidad y más resistentes para el Tártaro y de este modo reforzar constantemente su seguridad. Seguro mezcló ese explosivo con las entregas. Al ser su trabajo no despertó sospecha alguna.

—¿Qué tan seguidas son estas entregas? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Debido a la paranoia de la Princesa, mensuales — gruñó Cranky.

Spit Fire se rio con fuerza, provocando que Rusty la golpeara para que cerrara la boca. No lo aprobaron pero lo dejaron pasar. Finalmente Pinkie se recompuso, en parte, y egerció su papel de líder:

—Bien, necesitamos mover un operativo y hacerlo ya. Sé que las reglas me prohíben participar en esta misión al estar emocionalmente involucrada pero no hay opción, soy la única que puede hacer que Maud baje la guardia. A partir de ahí, es cosa de ustedes. Necesito que me cubran chicos, esto es de vital importancia.

Los agentes se prepararon, después de todo su líder siempre se las arreglaba para llevarlos a la victoria a pesar de sus peculiaridades. Entonces Pinkie le puso un casco en el hombro a Blue Blood:

—Tú eres el que ha trabajado más tiempo en esto Blue Blood, tómate un descanso, quédate con Twilight un rato y luego regresa a Canterlot. Te lo mereces. Y Rarity, quédate también. Con todo esto me temo que tratarán de atacarte más veces; y lo mismo te digo a ti Rainbow, Equestria las necesita pero como Portadoras de la Armonía.

Entonces se pusieron en marcha. Blue Blood se estiró y caminó a la cocina.

—Bueno, es cierto que me urge cerrar los ojos, casi no he dormido desde el lunes. Twilight, voy a asaltar tu armario de licores. Necesito beber algo.

Twilight, que conocía a Blue Blood desde siempre y eran muy amigos, le sonrió y asintió dejándola a solas con sus amigas. Spike se fue a escribir un reporte a la Princesa antes que comenzara a perder el control sobre sí misma.

—Twilight, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — Dijo Rarity.

—Claro Rarity — dijo Twilight dejándose caer en uno de sus sillones. — ¿Qué pasa?

La unicornio blanca miró hacia donde Blue Blood había ido por su bebida.

—¿Por qué alguien como él tiene que interpretar a un patán sin sentimientos? En realidad es muy simpático. ¿Por qué lo obligan a hacer de patán? Puedo ver que está triste, no le gusta nada tener que hacerlo.

Twilight miró al suelo tristemente.

—Es una larga historia Rarity. Digamos que en toda su vida Blue Blood ha tenido un solo gran amor: el teatro. Su sueño era ser un gran actor; y por seguir ese sueño terminó aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>Y he aquí el nuevo cap de SS: Operación Salvación. Una vez más repito que los caps están preparados desde hacía tiempo para subirlos puntualmente cada miércoles. Espero les haya gustado y el que Pinkie se la líder era algo que estaba pensado para la versión anterior pero no lo llegué a subir. Espero les haya gustado y bueno, sigo trabajando en el nuevo cap del fic de Spike.<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. 006:

_Miércoles 6:25am; Palacio de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle:_

Tras poner un poco de café y hacer unos huevos revueltos para desayunar todos se sentaron alrededor de Twilight para que les contara la historia de Blue Blood; y por todos me refiero a Spike (aunque él si conocía la historia), Rarity y Rainbow (que no quería salir del Palacio considerando el peligro en el que estaban todos y no tenía nada mejor que hacer). Twilight tomó un sorbo de café y tras torcer el gesto, comenzó:

—Blue Blood… bueno, como les dije antes, él sólo tuvo una gran pasión en su vida: el teatro. Toda su vida sólo quiso convertirse en un gran actor. Nadie lo juzga por eso, de hecho tenía talento; pero el destino tenía otros planes para él.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se le quedaron mirando a Twilight que continuó con tristeza:

—Sus padres se conocieron en la Guardia Real; en la división de Unicornios. Eran buenas personas, alegres, trabajadoras y que darían su vida por Equestria. Y desgraciadamente eso fue lo que les pasó. No me pregunten en qué batalla porque no lo sé, pero el hecho es que cuando sucedió, Blue Blood no tendría más de un año. Pero por supuesto la Princesa Celestia se hizo responsable y cuidó de él tomándolo bajo su tutela, y en cuanto cumplió la mayoría de edad, le regresó todos los bienes de sus padres. Era algo mayor que yo, de hecho fue compañero de juegos de Shining, y por supuesto gracias a la tutela de la Princesa Celestia ingresó a la Academia de unicornios superdotados. Tenía mucho potencial, era algo grande. Fue cuando lo conocí, por pura casualidad entré a la Academia y bueno, como era amigo de mi hermano nos hicimos muy unidos.

Entonces Twilight volvió a recordar todo aquello. Le dolía pues Blue era un gran amigo, pero no podía cambiar el pasado.

—Entonces, una noche, la Princesa nos llevó al teatro para celebrar a todos los Sparkle que mi hermano estaba a punto de pasar a secundaria y de paso le dijo a Shine que podía invitar a su mejor amigo: Blue Blood. Y eso cambió su vida, de repente ya sabía qué era lo que quería ser de mayor: un gran actor, el mejor que Equestria haya visto. Al principio a la Princesa le hizo gracia y lo apoyó, pensando que era una etapa, pero esta tal etapa pronto descubrimos era la verdadera pasión de mi viejo amigo. Era un actor excelente y siempre destacaba en las obras escolares. Nadie lo dudaba, el futuro de Blue en el teatro era brillante. Claro, a mi mentora no le hacía nada de gracia que esa fuera la carrera de un unicornio con tanto potencial como él, pero siguió sus obligaciones como tutora y mentora y lo apoyó hasta el final; y él jamás decepcionó. Había rumores en que él sería el próximo gran nombre en el teatro… pero las cosas no se darían como lo pensó.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Rarity.

Blue Blood se aproximó al recinto con un vaso de whisky en casco.

—Sucedió que me tomaba demasiado en serio mi actuación. Durante mi adolescencia entré a la mejor academia de teatro de todo el país y en sólo un día me convertí en el alumno estrella. Tenía un gran profesor: el inmortal Charriot Chaplin. El poni solía decir que la marca de todo gran actor era la capacidad de permanecer en personaje sin importar qué. Y le tomé la palabra.

Twilight recordó con nostalgia:

—Como práctica de actuación Blue Blood aprendió a representar un papel diferente cada semana. Una vez fue na damisela en peligro, un bebé de meses, un predicador. En fin, cada domingo hacíamos apuestas para ver en quién se iba a convertir esa semana y todos lo disfrutábamos mucho, sobre todo Blue Blood.

—Más de una vez Shine trató de sacaeme quién iba a ser para la próxima, pero jamás le dije. Entonces llegó aquel maldito día en que decidí transformarme en un patán egoísta. Un papel del que, para mi desgracia, no saldría jamás…

El príncipe tomó aire mientras miraba melancólico al vacío:

—Llegaron unos diplomáticos de Saddle Arabia. Me miraron con atención durante toda la noche preguntándose cómo mi tía soportaba a alguien como yo en la Corte de Equestria… pero no me miraban con disgusto sino como una oportunidad.

—Una cadena es tan fuerte como su eslabón más débil — aclaró Twilight a la confundida Rarity (Rainbow Dash se había dormido gracias al cansancio y al aburrimiento). — Y esa fue la impresión que les dio Blue Blood. Un príncipe mimado y consentido que haría cualquier cosa para obtener más privilegios. Un verdadero idiota.

Blue Blood vació de un trago su vaso de whisky y fue a buscar más. Twilight lo miró con pena, gracias a todo lo que tenía que vivir el poni era un alcohólico moderado.

—Más tarde nos enteramos que el verdadero grupo de dignatarios fue neutralizado antes de llegar a Equestria y a quienes teníamos entre nosotros era un grupo de terroristas que deseaba matar a la Princesa, en esos días la Princesa Luna seguía encerrada. Trataron de enterarse mediante Blue Blood de todo lo relativo a lo que sucedía internamente en el Palacio. Su deseo era acabar con Celestia y la acabarían a como diera lugar.

—Bajaron la guardia gracias al papel de Blue Blood — dijo Rarity.

Twlight asintió.

—Pero Blue Blood no contó lo que sabía de inmediato. Aprovechándose que lo tomaban como un aliado, recopiló todas las pruebas que necesitaba antes de hacer una acusación formal. Y cuando lo hizo ellos cayeron. Nadie esperaba que alguien como él fuera tan hábil al momento de hacer las cosas.

Rarity no podía creerlo. Aquel que detestaba, aquel a quien tomaba como un bueno para nada en realidad un héroe. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Y entonces me ofrecieron un empleo de tiempo completo como actor, pero no como yo esperaba — dijo Blue Blood apareciéndose con su segundo vaso de whisky y de paso, la botella. — Mi misión era permanecer en mi papel de patán para desviar de mí toda sospecha mientras desmoronaba desde adentro las operaciones criminales más peligrosas. Me transformé en la élite del Servicio Secreto; y yo estaba feliz, ayudaba a mi figura materna así como a mi país. No fue sino hasta cuando era muy tarde que me di cuenta del precio que pagué.

Rarity lo miró como incitándolo. Blue Blood vació de nuevo su vaso de whisky y sin ganas dijo:

—Twilight sabe lo que es no tener amigos y luego tener muchos de la noche a la mañana. Yo soy el caso contrario, sé lo que es tener muchos amigos y antes que te des cuenta, te quedas sin nada. Todo lo que me queda es este trabajo; pero que sigue trayéndome dolor.

Se sirvió más pero Rarity le quitó la bebida de golpe y lo abrazó, sentía que eso era lo que necesitaba más que nunca. Sin entender, Blue Blood descargó entonces todo el dolor que cargaba en un torrente de lágrimas. El agente más secreto del servicio más secreto de Celestia se había quebrado por fin.

_Miércoles 6:39am; Sugar Cube Corner:_

Pinkie Pie activó su comunicador y tras dudar por bastante tiempo, finalmente comenzó la transmisión:

—A todos los efectivos del Servicio Secreto y Princesa Celestia, parto inmediatamente a Rockingtown; tengo serios pendientes con mi hermana y como dije antes, soy la única que puede hacerla bajar la guardia. A medio camino a mi ciudad natal les enviaré el mensaje, será la señal para que más efectivos se pongan en camino. Es ahora o nunca, mi hermana y compañía tienen que ser detenidas por fin.

Los agentes recibieron el mensaje y lo apuntaron, listos para entrar a la acción. Todo el personal de Ponyville estaba listo para movilizarse de una forma u otra hacia Rockington.

_Miércoles 6:40am; Palacio de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle._

Rarity sacudió la cabeza sorprendida ante el comunicado que escuchó a través de la rosa de Blue Blood al igual que sus otras dos amigas.

—¿Pero en qué rayos estará pensando? — Dijo Twilight. — Acorralar a Maud justo ahora puede ser peligroso para todos, quién sabe si tiene más bombas por ahí.

—De cualquier modo está actuando como lo quiere la Princesa, ella está en uno de sus famosos ataques de pánico y desea terminar con esto lo más pronto posible antes que esto se ponga peor. Bien, ya saben qué hacer.

Dicho esto, el príncipe se precipitó escaleras abajo listo para ir hacia la estación de tren para así conseguir el tren que iba detrás de su líder.

—¡Espera! Te dijeron que descanses Blue Blood — protestó Twilight. — Por tu bien, quédate aquí con Rarity. Los demás nos encargaremos.

—Puede que no haya tiempo para eso señorita Twilight — dijo Blue Blood. — Además mi trabajo como agente del Servicio Secreto no es descansar. Tengo que terminar con toda amenaza hacia Equestria antes que se convierta en problema real. Ahora si me permites.

Iba a retirarse pero Rarity lo detuvo.

—Espera Blue Blood, no te hagas más esto. Tu trabajo de agente te ha dañado mucho, eso ya quedó claro para todos. ¿Por qué no dejarlo?

Blue Blood torció el gesto con tristeza

—Porque este trabajo es todo lo que me queda, a lo que me ha llevado mi pasión por la actuación. Ya perdí todo menos mi sueño de ser actor, así que lo único que puedo hacer es seguirlo hasta el final. Si me permite, señorita Rarity, soy un agente de élite y tengo que partir a ayudar a mi jefa.

Iba a correr pero Rarity siguió sin dejarlo ir.

—En serio eres un idiota, si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que cuando alcanzas tus sueños, sueñas algo nuevo. Lo mismo en este caso que tu sueño se ha convertido en tu tormento. Blue Blood, déjalo ir y sueña algo más. Necesitas un descanso.

El poni dejó de pelear con Rarity y suspiró.

—Aunque lo que dice suena verdadero, la situación en la que estamos ahora no me deja mucho de dónde escoger. Mientras que Fancy Pants y Maud Pie sigan libres, mi responsabilidad es ir por ellos por el bien de Equestria.

—Bien, pero vamos contigo — dijo Twilight. — No porque Equestria corre peligro sino porque nuestra amiga Pinkie Pie tiene problemas y nos necesita. Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro.

Blue Blood no le dijo nada, así que activó el dispositivo que tenía cerca. El suelo del Palacio se movió ligeramente revelando una trampillas subterránea la cual conducía a los túneles por los que entraron los demás agentes. No sólo conectaba las casas de todos los miembros activos del Servicio Secreto en Ponyville, sino que también conducía a una estación de tren creada especialmente para ellos bajo tierra. Tenía todas las rutas habidas y por haber igual que una estación normal; sólo que ésta no estaba a la vista y sólo los agentes de esa división ultra secreta tenían acceso.

—Cuando Pinkie mande el mensaje, tomaremos el tren.

—Nos ahorraremos lo del pasaje — se mofó Blue Blood.

Los cuatro ponis, pues aunque Rainbow no entendía la mayor parte de la situación, comprendía que su amiga Pinkie estaba a punto de entrar a una situación peligrosa y requería de su apoyo.

_6:51am Canterlot, Palacio de Luna y Celestia:_

—Shining Armor, espero resultados — dijo Celestia a través del hechizo de comunicación a distancia.

El joven capitán de la guardia torció el gesto.

—Comprobado alteza, el Tartarus fue completamente destruido por una versión más tosca, y por tanto mucho más volátil, que el explosivo utilizado en las escuelas. Me temo que no hemos encontrado rastro de vida alguno. Sin embargo uno de los equipos halló los restos de Cerbero y..

—Prefiero que te ahorres los detalles — dijo la Princesa haciendo una mueca de asco y tristeza. — Pero entonces está confirmado, necesito saber para mi declaración a la prensa.

—Me temo que sí, Alteza. El grupo de Fancy Pants y Maud Pie no hizo ningún truco, realmente estos prisioneros fueron ejecutados y de la peor forma.

—Comprendo. Celestia fuera.

Entonces la alicornio blanca caminó en compañía de su hermana a la puerta principal, donde cientos de reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ella con todo tipo de preguntas sobre los acontecimientos de la madrugada. Celestia iba a decir algo pero el barullo era más poderoso que su voz. Levantó un casco para que se callaran pero la excitación de los medios era tal que no podía hacerse oír.

Luna tomó cartas en el asunto:

—¡CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Todos quedaron mudos de la impresión.

—Adelante hermana — pidió Luna.

Celestia no dijo nada a su hermana, aunque sí lo pensó e hizo su declaración:

—Me temo mis pequeños ponis que mi Guardia ha confirmado las palabras de los terroristas autonombrados Salvación. Han destruido por completo el Tártaro dejando cero sobrevivientes. Tanto prisioneros como los guardias de los alrededores fueron eliminados por la poderosa explosión.

Comenzaron más preguntas pero Luna los detuvo con una mirada amenazante.

—Hemos tomado medidas, en estos momentos un grupo militar se dirige hacia la presunta ubicación de Salvación. Nuestros soldados más capaces son los encargados de llevar a cabo esta misión y les juro por mi corona que no habrá ninguna baja civil.

—Hasta el momento no ha habido bajas civiles — objetó un reportero. — Las únicas bajas reportadas son militares y prisioneros del Tártaro. Dígame Princesa, ¿es tan peligrosa esta organización en verdad o sólo planea proteger su posición?

Más preguntas que esta vez fue Luna quien las respondió:

—Sólo hazte la pregunta a ti mismo muchacho, ¿te gustaría vivir en un mundo en donde estés obligado a probar la pureza de tu sangre y no convivir con nadie fuera de tu propia raza, teniendo que limitarte a usar los productos creados por los suyos? Seamos claros: lo que hace grande a Equestria es que sabemos cómo trabajar juntos. Sin la mutua ayuda los unos a los otros no sólo hubiéramos sucumbido ante el poder Windigo; pero dejando eso de lado, el nivel de progreso que hemos alcanzado como ponis no sería el mismo en lo absoluto. Muchos de los electrodomésticos y medios de transporte actuales son fruto de la alianza entre razas. Dime. ¿te gustaría renunciar a todo eso sólo por un grupo de racistas? No defendemos nuestra postura, si es necesario estamos dispuestas a abdicar si es por el bien de los ponis. No, defendemos nuestro estilo de vida y civilización. He dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Y Luna la que toma cartas en el asunto, así es como me gusta retratar a nuestra Princesa de la Noche; ah, sí, y le agregué más detalles a la historia de Blue Blood. Ya saben: espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión y<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**

**Se acerca la batalla contra Salvación**


	7. 007:

_Miércoles 8:23am; Rockingtown, granja de la familia Pie:_

—¡Hola! ¡Familia ya vine! — Gritó Pinkie ruidosamente como sólo ella. — ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me oye? ¡YA VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

—Sí, sí, sí, ya te oímos Pinkamena Diane Pie — dio un poni naranja con crin gris, Igneus Rock el padre de Pinkie. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Para responderle, Pinkie corrió a abrazar a su padre con cariño extremo, que él devolvió a regañadientes pero bueno; era su hija y la quería mucho. Poco a poco el resto de la familia se unió al gran abrazo del regreso sorpresa de Pinkie, incluyendo a Maud que era la más sorprendida de todas, aunque su sorpresa era imperceptible para cualquiera que no fuera un miembro de su familia.

—Y bien, ¿una pasó algo hermana? — Preguntó Marble frotando su nariz contra la de su hermana mayor. — No es muy común verte por aquí.

Pinkie sonrió pero luego miró hacia atrás algo preocupada.

—Están pasando muchas cosas en la gran ciudad — explicó como si nada. — Cuando comenzaron las explosiones vine a ver si todos estaban bien. Muchos están así, regresando a verificar si su familia se encuentra bien con tanta noticia de terrorismo y bombas y…

Quartz, la madre de Pinkie, ladeó la cabeza algo confundida.

—¿Bombas? ¿Terrorismo? Qué complicado suena, ¿es una novedad de la gran ciudad?

—Básicamente significa problemas — dijo tranquilamente Maud, la única de la familia además de Pinkie que había estado fuera de Rockingtown. — Pinkie Pie hizo lo correcto a regresar aquí con nosotros, la familia es mejor que permanezca unida junto con los de su clase.

Pinkie notó el cambio de tono de Maud, pero no se delató. En lugar de eso sacó unos cuantos cupcakes de su alforja y se los ofreció a su familia.

—Bueno, traje esto de casa. Si todos estaban bien podemos hacer una pequeña celebración que todo está bien y estamos juntos otra vez.

De buena gana la familia aceptó, incluso Quartz e Igneus tomaron un cupcake con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. También Maud pero ella sonreía más por el gesto pues no le gustaban las cosas dulces. Como siempre el amor al detalle de Pinkie salía a relucir mostrando que el cupcake de cada quien estaba decorado con el dibujo de ellos. Maud enternecida lo mordió pero sólo para darle gusto a su hermanita.

—Está bueno igual que siempre Pinkie Pie — dijo Maud como si nada.

—Gracias Maud, lo hice con mucho amor para mi familia que es mi salvación.

Los demás no le tomaron importancia al comentario pero Maud casi se atraganta.

—¿Tu qué?

—Mi salvación, ¿o crees que quise decir Salvación? — dijo Pinkie tirando su cupcake a un lado y avanzando hacia Maud. — Porque así se llama tu grupo, ¿o no Maud? El grupo que planea separarnos a todos por estúpidos prejuicios de racistas.

Maud dejó de comer inmediatamente confrontando a Pinkie.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?

—Nos lo dijo Spit Fire mientras la interrogábamos — dijo Pinkie Pie sacando unas esposas para poni terrestre de su alforja también y arrojándolas contra Maud. El dispositivo de éstas rápidamente se enredó en los cascos de la mayor de las Pie. — Y en el nombre del Servicio Secreto… — Lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Pinkie. — ¡Estás arrestada Maud Pie! Bajo el cargo de terrorismo y alta traición.

La familia Pie no entendía qué pasaba, ¿sus dos hijas mayores peleando? No, esto sonaba a algo más serio; problemas con la ley.

Maud por su parte rompió las esposas como si nada y miró a Pinkie con tristeza, pero igual si no se era de la familia Pie no podía ver el cambio en el rostro de Maud.

—Pinkie Pie, ¿cómo has podido traicionar a tu propia hermana?  
>—Mi hermana está mal y como miembro de división más secreta de la Guardia Real es mi deber hacer lo correcto por el bien de todos los ponis.<p>

Maud no dijo nada, sólo golpeó a Pinkie con bastante fuerza lanzándola contra una gran roca, partiéndola al instante.

—Es una lástima Pinkie Pie — dijo mirando a su desmayada hermana. — Nunca has podido igualarme en fuerza y venir así como así contra mí… no fue buena idea. Pero descuida, cuando esto termine cuidaré de ti, te daré todo el tratamiento necesario para que despiertes de este control mental que tienen las Princesas sobre todos nosotros. Tu sangre es pura hermanita mía, no puedo dejar que la mezcles con alguien impuro, ¡o peor, de otra especie! Cuando termine, te moldearé de regreso al buen camino y luego viviremos en un paraíso de ponis terrestres.

—¡Maud Pie! ¡Nadie lastima a un miembro de nuestra familia, mucho menos si es otro miembro!— Gritó Igneus corriendo contra su hija mayor. No podía creer lo que le hizo a su hermana pequeña. Los Pie no eran demasiado cariñosos entre sí pero eran bastante unidos y no había nada peor que atacarse entre sí. Si la familia no estaba unida, eso estaba realmente mal.

Maud saltó a tiempo para eludir a su padre y tomó una gran roca la cual lanzó contra el anciano. No notó que la roca estaba lista para ser volada en pedazos y aun unida al detonador, que Marble accionó justo antes que tocara a Igneus, pero el retroceso los lanzó lejos a ambos tanto atacante como atacado pero ambos se encontraban en general bien.

Maud sacó un cristal de salto al mismo tiempo que Pinkie se levantaba del golpazo.

—Adiós y espero que te recuperes para cuando terminemos. No te preocupes Pinkie Pie, te devolveré a donde perteneces.

Dicho esto lo activó despareciendo de inmediato. La familia Pie rápidamente corrió a socorrer a Pinkie pero ella estaba bien.

—¡PINKIE! — Escuchó que la llamaba un grupo de ponis.

Se volvió, eran Blue Blood, Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Rarity.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Twilight. — Eso fue tonto Pinkie, y eso que esta regla de no involucrarse personalmente la inventaste tú.

Pinkie asintió.

—Lo sé y lo lamento, a partir de ahora estoy en verdad fuera de la operación, pero ustedes deben detenerla, mientras moveré a otro equipo para que busque y destruya más bombas de Salvación. ¿Spit Fire ha dicho algo nuevo?

—Nada que entendamos, sólo que la próxima tormenta será la última para este paraíso de Armonía y Convivencia forzada — dijo Twilight. — La única forma de entender qué trama es encontrando la base de Salvación; y para colmo ya se le pasó el efecto de la droga de Zecora.

Pinkie suspiró, lo que le dieron a Spit Fire era tan potente que el organismo no aguantaba más de una dosis cada veinticuatro horas. Pero había algo a su favor.

—Tenemos una ventaja: le dio un par de mordidas a mi cupcake GPS.

—¿Cupcake GPS? — Preguntó Rainbow levantando una ceja.

Pinkie asintió.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo sé siempre exactamente dónde están? — Sonrió Pinkie. — Todas ustedes lo probaron, y con unos ajustes aquí y allá se sincronizan con la magia de Twilight y con mi Pinkie-sentido.

—Nadie ha entendido nunca cómo funciona eso ni cómo te las arreglas para hornear cosas raras — dijo Twilight sonriendo.

—Ni ustedes ni nadie — dijo Igneus acercándose… — y tal vez no entienda mucho de qué está pasando pero tuvimos un suceso extraño que tal vez les llame la atención: hace poco nos pidieron un cargamento inusual de nitroglicerina para enviar a Clousdale. Somos productores de los mejores explosivos al ser granjeros de rocas; y fue precisamente Maud la que hizo la transacción,

—Nitroglicerina, la última tormenta de Equestria… — dijo Twilight haciendo las conexiones. — ¡DEMONIOS, PLANEAN MEZCLAR ESE EXPLSIVO CON LA LLUVIA PARA LA PRÓXIMA TORMENTA! DEBEMOS MANDAR EFECTIVOS A LA FÁBRICA DEL CLIMA INMEDIATAMENTE.

Blue Blood activó su rosa.

—Derpy, ¿oíste?

—Estoy en eso Blue Blood. Terminemos con esto ya — dijo la pegaso gris a través del comunicador. El juego estaba comenzando.

_Miércoles 8:46 am; Fábrica del clima, Cloudsdale:_

—¡Equipo del clima listo! — Gritó Thunderlane listo para comenzar a transportar las nubes a través de Equestria.

Los pegasos se formaron tras su líder, cuando pronto un grupo de guardias reales liderados por Flash Sentry entraron.

—¡Atención! ¡La fábrica del clima cierra funciones el día de hoy! — Gritó Flash. — Se nos ha informado que han colocado un aditivo al agua el cual pone en juego la seguridad de Equestria.

La pegaso Cloudchaser retrocedió un par de pasos. Se supone que no mezclarían la nitroglicerina sino hasta el día siguiente luego que Salvación amenazara con una catástrofe de grandes proporciones si las alicornios no se exiliaban a sí mismas pero si los soldados estaban ahí significaba que…

Obedientemente bajó las alas junto con el resto del equipo del clima mientras que los guardias los formaban y revisaban el agua. Hizo una señal casi imperceptible con la punta de sus alas al conserje Crescent Moon quien tragó saliva y disimuladamente fue a limpiar otro piso, dispuesto a deshacerse de la evidencia, el barril de nitroglicerina. Desgraciadamente uno de los soldados lo vio cruzar la puerta.

—¡Tú, alto! — Gritó volando tras él.

Crescent soltó una palabrota y arrojó violentamente el barril que ya tenía en cascos creando una poderosa explosión a un área de la fábrica. Comenzó a sonar la alarma y se creó el pánico general, empleados corrían por todos lados mientras que los guaridas trataban inútilmente de guardar el orden. Aprovechando la confusión, los seis miembros infiltrados de Salvación se escabulleron pero sabían que se habían comprado tiempo solamente; si caían sus líderes ellos pronto caerían también. Tenían que salir del Reino.

_Miércoles 8:39am; Canterlot, Palacio de las Princesas:  
><em>

Celestia estaba sentada en su trono mientras que Luna se hacía cargo de la crisis de los reporteros, era un alivio que supiera controlarse tan bien. Entonces sintió cómo el comunicador de Blue Blood trataba de localizarla. Activó la proyección mágica.

—Aquí Celestia — dijo ella. — Blue Blood, informa de la situación.

—Hemos localizado la base de Salvación — dijo Blue Blood muy serio. — Y viva la ironía, se encuentran en la cueva legendaria en donde las razas acabaron con sus diferencias. Necesitamos que envíe un equipo de efectivos inmediatamente…

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo a la mayor parte de los soldados irrumpiendo en todo lugar que haya mantenido negocios con los Pie. Al ser los productores de rocas y explosivos más grandes de Equestria, toda el área está cubierta y no puedo descuidar fronteras; de hecho Luna tuvo que prestarme a su guardia para terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Te enviaré a ti y a tu equipo cristales de salto.

Dicho esto tomó una caja y los mandó.

_Miércoles 8:42am; Rockingtown, granja de la Familia Pie:_

La caja apareció ante el equipo de agentes, quienes se miraron y rápidamente los activaron. Pinkie vio a su equipo alejarse y con tristeza miró a su familia y les dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Lamento haberlos mezclado en esto, les juro que buscaré la manera de compensarlos pero de momento necesitamos movernos y movernos ya.

Dicho esto saltó hacia la estación del tren.

La familia Pie se quedó un rato confundida pero luego volvió a la monotonía de siempre.

—¡Qué cosas! Cuando viene Pinkamena sabes que todo se paraliza. Quiero mucho a mi niña pero no es de gran ayuda para la producción de nuestro hogar — dijo Quartz arreglándose las gafas y volviendo a su estación de trabajo.

—Y que lo digas, pero ojalá Maud aprenda la lección — dijo Igneus tomando su pico con su boca y regresando a su sección.

La única que se quedó en el centro de aquello fue Marble, quien se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Y acaso soy la única que se preocupa en qué va a terminar todo esto? ¡Y con Pinkie y Maud!

* * *

><p><strong>Un capi introductorio a la batalla. Es divertido llegar a esto, un pequeño conflicto antes de pasara a la acción, ambas hermanas tenían mucho que decirse ahora que están en bandos distinto. Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. 008:

_Sitio turístico Cueva de la Armonía, miércoles 8:49am:_

El grupo de agentes se materializó en la entrada de la cueva. Rainbow Dash y Rarity no estaban muy seguras de qué hacer, pero si se habían tardado era porque estaban reuniendo a los mejores: Cranky, Lyra, Derpy, Octavia Filarmónica y por supuesto Blue Blood.

—Bien, espero que estén listos porque esta gente de Salvación no se anda con tonterías — dijo el agente más secreto del servicio más secreto de Celestia y que actuaba de líder en aquella misión. — Señorita Rarity Belle: esta será la última vez que le pida su asistencia con algo del Servicio Secreto. Cuando terminemos usted podrá regresar a su vida normal. Salvación no volverá a molestarla. Igualmente señorita Rainbow Dash.

La pegaso sonrió aliviada pero Rarity fijó su mirada en Blue Blood.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Seguirás con esto y fingir que eres un bruto insoportable que tarde o temprano se quedará sin ningún amigo en el mundo?

Blue Bood cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Terminemos con esto, señorita Rarity Belle. Usualmente le diría que después de usted pero como es un sitio peligroso, yo iré primero.

Y entonces entraron a la cueva por la caverna principal. Siguiendo las instrucciones del líder, los demás se repartieron por las entradas aledañas y prepararon diversos dispositivos en los alrededores para prevenir cualquier cosa. En una de las cuevas aledañas, Octavia mordió un muffin (granada de pan) y lo rodó por la ladera subterránea. Inmediatamente grandes estalactitas cayeron y estalagmitas crecieron del suelo atravesándolo por todos los ángulos, pero la cosa seguía creciendo en tamaño y pronto hizo ceder las rocas puntiagudas estrellándose contra la pared.

—Mi suegro diseñó el sistema de seguridad de este lugar, recuerdo bien que no dejaba de presumirle a Vynil.

—Mmh… Seguridad Fancy Pants es famosa por sus trampas a prueba de idiotas que protegen hasta los tesoros más peligrosos. Lástima que Vynil no nos haya acompañado, ella podría predecir el siguiente movimiento.

—Las reglas de la unidad le prohíben participar — dijo aburridamente Octavia. — Pero tienes razón, a como están las cosas es más segura la puerta principal que las aledañas.

Ambos agentes entonces tomaron los peines de hechizo escudo de Twilight y tras peinarse, entraron listos para lo que fuera. Los ataques de las formaciones de roca eran sólo el principio, pero no hubo necesidad de gastar el escudo con ellas gracias a su entrenamiento de soldados, el problema eran las estatuas de cuarzo vivientes que guardaban el lugar, y todas representaban a la Princesa Platinium y a Clover la Sabia.

—Se nota que fue el payaso de Fancy Pants el que diseñó el lugar — gruñó Cranky tomando su bastón y blandiéndolo con maestra habilidad, comenzó a luchar contra las estatuas mientras que Octavia tomaba de su alforja algunos cupcakes y los mordía colocándolos estratégicamente en la puerta de piedra que andaban vigilando esas cosas.

Las estatuas atacaban con sus afilados cuernos a Cranky embistiéndolo a máximo poder obligando al anciano a saltar y a hacer todo tipo de maromas para evitar ser severamente lastimado por todo aquello. Una de ellas, la de Platinium, arrojó su corona que dio de lleno en la cara del burro mientras que la estatua de Clover corría y cortó su costado derecho. El burro gritó de dolor y con su bastón hizo que la cosa perdiera el equilibrio y le quebró el cuerno, que era una de las partes más delgadas de aquella estatua.

—¡Cranky quítate mientras puedas! — Gritó entonces Octavia saltando hacia atrás apretando su corbata de moño.

Cranky rodó por el suelo mientras que los cupcakes de pólvora y nitroglicerina (receta secreta de la jefa) se detonaban en aquel instante reduciendo a nada a las estatuas y abriendo de golpe la perta. Desgraciadamente eso también desató una reacción en cadena pues al ser la base de Maud Pie, había explosivos de roca por todo el lugar los cuales causaron una poderosa detonación que lanzó lejos a los agentes y de no ser por el escudo de Twilight, ya no la contaban.

Tosiendo, Octavia volvió a apretar su moño.

—Aquí Octavia, y tal como presentimos el idiota de mi suegro tenía algo preparado. Pero la salida este ya está neutralizada, por lo menos. Igualmente sugiero preparen sus cristales de salto en caso de cualquier emergencia, por lo visto Maud Pie preparó toda la cueva para volarla en cualquier instante. Hay una gran cantidad de explosivos en la sala este, y estoy casi segura que hay muchos más.

Todos los agentes recibieron su mensaje mientras que otra explosión retumbaba, esta vez por la entrada sur.

—Demonios, — murmuró Blue Blood. — Algo me dice que el plan de emergencia de estos idiotas es hacer volar la cueva con todos dentro.

—¡Ey ustedes! ¡Alto! — Gritó un joven soldado de Salvación (poni terrestre) cargando contra Blue Blood.

El príncipe empujó a Rarity lejos de él y se lanzó contra el soldado cayendo por un costado, casi derribando al soldado pero al ser un poni de tierra era mucho más sólido que cualquier otra especia y lo que logró el príncipe fue caer. Aprovechando su oportunidad, el soldado se preparó para darle un golpazo al insolente, pero Blue Blood demostró ser el más hábil y tomando su pluma especial soltó una poderosa descarga eléctrica contra el tipo haciéndolo caer. Otro poni terrestre quiso atacar a Rarity, pero gracias al entrenamiento básico que le dio su guardaespaldas ella tomó la brocha que disparaba gas nervioso y lo hizo caer en aquel mismo instante.

Otros soldados, esta vez unicornios y pegasos saltaron frente a Blue Blood y Rarity.

—¡Pfs! ¡Esto está resultando engorroso! — Murmuró con ira el príncipe y comenzando a pelear con todo.

Los terroristas de Salvación se prepararon, desgraciadamente tenían a todos sus agentes trabajando en diferentes puntos listos para preparar las explosiones por toda Equestria y sólo quedaban algunos solados de rango mediano para proteger a sus líderes.

—¡Juro que cuando acabemos con esto haré pagar al Servicio Secreto! — Gritó Fleur de Liz.

—Y yo te ayudaré — dijo Fancy Pants. — Destruiré con mi propio cuerno a todos sus agentes, comenzando por Rarity Belle.

Maud Pie permanecía callada acariciando a Boulder. Estaba perturbada por lo que acababa de ocurrir con su amada hermanita pero no podía ser notado por nadie que no fuera un Pie. ¡Demonios! Bajó la guardia con Pinkie Pie y estaba segura que ese maldito cupcake tenía algo que ver con que la base se descubriera. _"¿Por qué nunca pude ser del todo sincera y decirle que odio lo dulce? Pinkie Pie…"_

Gracias a un poderoso hechizo, un unicornio guardia salió disparado contra la pared llevándose de paso a otro pegaso que hacía guardia por ahí. El que era poni terrestre lo eludió a tiempo pero un segundo ataque mágico lo dejó fuera de combate a él.

Los dos líderes (más líder honoraria) de Salvación se prepararon listos para recibir al agente, que Fancy Pants estaba casi seguro que era Rarity Belle. Pero en lugar de ello se topó con el más inútil e idiota de la Familia Real.

—Se acabó ustedes tres. Con Spit Fire bajo custodia e interrogada por nuestros mejores agentes pudimos desmantelar la operación, sin contar que Maud bajó la guardia y nos guio directo hacia ustedes. Están todos arrestados.

Fancy Pants no podía creerlo.

—¿Entonces eras tú y no Rarity Belle?

La propia Rarity Belle entró detrás de Blue Blood enfrentando a Fancy Pants con la mirada.

—Sí, era él. De hecho, tiene algo de sentido. Si te pones a pensar en todas las preguntas de los tabloides de farándula, ¿por qué la Princesa Celestia sigue soportando a este tipo? Tiene sentido si te pones a pensarlo.

Fleur hizo un face-hoof, de hecho aquello tenía muchísimo sentido. Incluso pagaba las cuentas enormes que el idiota hacía en los cabarets y demás. Vaya que estaban ciegos y todo gracias a que Blue Blood era un gran actor.

—Nos dieron bastantes problemas agarrándola contra la señorita Rarity y sus amigas — siguió Blue Blood. — Pero gracias a eso le pusimos los cascos encima a Spit Fire y desmantelamos su operación. ¡Felicidades Fancy Pants! Tus tonterías guiaron a tus enemigos a la victoria.

Una roca arrojada a toda velocidad derribó a Fancy Pants

—Esa fui yo, no Boulder — dijo Maud aburridamente recogiendo la roca. — Pero bueno, ya decía yo que el que mi amada hermana las tuviera de amigas no traía nada bueno.

—¡Tú eras nuestra amiga! — Dijo Rarity indignada.

Maud se sentó en su sillón giratorio a manera de supervillana y les dio la espalda.

—Sí, sí, ajá. ¿Por qué alguien como yo tendría que ser amiga de unas cornudas y aspirantes a pájaros, eh?

—Dejémonos de charla y hagamos algo de una buena vez, gusano de tierra — dijo Fleur ayudando a Fancy Pants a levantarse.

Maud entonces accionó un botón en la mesa, causando una gran explosión que de no ser porque Blue Blood reaccionó a tiempo, una enorme roca lo hubiera aplastado a él y a Rarity Belle en un instante. Más explosiones siguieron cubriendo el lugar mientras que con su magia Fleur y Fancy Pants levantaban un muro de hierro forjado para protegerse de las rocas que seguían cayendo y las explosiones que seguían llenando el lugar.

—Vive para luchar otro día — dijo Fleur. — Nos habrán vencido Servicio Secreto, pero volveremos.

Los soldados de Salvación corrían hacia el domo protector, pero fueron rechazados por un golpazo de Boulder por parte de Maud.

—Ustedes perdonarán pero a diferencia de nosotros, no son indispensables para Salvación, aunque creo que tendremos que buscarnos a otro aspirante a pájaro que nos ayude a sabotear las nubes y demás.

—Este no es el final — dijo Fancy Pants burlonamente mientras el muro se cerraba tras ellos y la última bomba estallaba con toda su fuerza.

Blue apenas si pudo tomar del casco a Rarity y sacar su último cristal de salto. Ambos aparecieron en la montaña que quedaba frente a lo que quedaba de aquel lugar estallando en miles de pedazos.

—Justo a tiempo — dijo Rarity jadeando asustada.

—Y por suerte estamos todos a salvo — dijo Blue Bood volviéndose hacia atrás, en donde todos los demás agentes aparecieron cubiertos de polvo y se notaba que huyeron pero sólo por los pelos.

—Esto fue horrible — dijo Lyra. — Cubríamos la salida sur cuando de pronto…

Comenzaron a llovar los panfletos de Salvación medio chamuscados. En ellos sólo se miraba una pequeña nota:

Y AL HABER LOGRADO NUESTRA META, NUESTRO ACTO FINAL SERÁ ACABAR CON ESTE LUGAR QUE COMENZÓ ESTE FALSO PARAÍSO DE TOLERANCIA.  
>POR SIEMPRE SALVACIÓN.<p>

Blue Blood gruñó por lo bajo y apretó su rosa:

—Tía, aquí Blue Blood. Perdimos a los líderes de Salvación pero…

—No te preocupes Blue Blood — dijo Celestia del otro lado de su rosa. — Desde un principio le encargué a Twilight analizar cualquier señal de todos los cristales de salto utilizados por aquellazona. La mayoría de las señales responde a las suyas al ser teletransportaciones de corto alcance, pero hay una señal que ha sido localizada para una gran distancia. Por suerte al grupo Salvación lo ha traicionado de nuevo la fe ciega que tiene Fancy Pants sobre ciertos ponis.

_Canterlot, residencia Scratch/Filarmónica, 9:19am:_

—Sigo sin entender por qué el gusano de tierra prefirió usar los túneles en lugar de venir con nosotros — dijo Fleur de Liz materializándose en la residencia de su hija.

—Deja, después de todo no quiero tener a un gusano de tierra o a un aspirante a pájaro en casa de nuestra hija. ¡Vanilla! Somos nosotros, mamá y papá…

Los terroristas se vieron rodeados por grupo de ponis de todas razas, colores y tamaños, liderados por su hija Fancy Vanilla, alias DJ P0N3 Vynil Scratch. Ella se arregló su melena azul eléctrico y sonrió a su padre.

—Fleur de Liz, Fancy Pants, en el nombre del Servicio Secreto están arrestados, bajo los cargos de alta traición, asesinato, terrorismo, destrucción de la propiedad privada y patrimonio de la ponidad (esa se acaba de agregar), posesión ilegal de armas y explosivos sin contar con la desviación de recursos asignados por nuestras Princesas hacia obras públicas. Viejo, estás en muchos problemas.

—¡Vanilla, no puedes hacernos esto! — Gritó Fancy Pants.

—No, de hecho no. ¿Haces los honores Orange?

Una poni terrestre marrón con la melena rubia se adelantó con las esposas en alto. Fancy Pants no había dicho su última palabra:

—Vanilla te advierto que si ese sujeto llega a hacernos algo…

Vynil suspiró.

—Mira viejo, te lo hiciste solo. Es una lástima, ¿sabes? Precisamente Octavia y yo estamos en proceso de adoptar y queríamos que nuestro querido niño pegaso conociera a sus abuelitos.

Fancy Pants no podía creerlo, pero mucho menos Fleur de Liz:

—¿Pegaso? — Gritó ella.

Vynil mejor se fue a otra parte mientras que los soldados se llevaban a los dos terroristas para interrogatorio.

—Aquí agente Scratch — dijo Vynil colocándose sus audífonos de DJ. — Lo lamento Princesa, aunque neutralizamos a mis padres, la más peligrosa de todos los locos de Salvación no apareció.

—Conque el caso sigue abierto — razonó Celestia. — De acuerdo Vynil. De cualquier modo tenemos algo de tiempo, mientras tanto no considero a Maud Pie una amenaza inmediata ahora que está sola, de todos modos tendremos un ojo abierto.

Vynil se cuadró, todo había acabado, al menos de momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Y la batalla final de Operación Salvación. Me costó un poco el tratar de llevar la acción de todos los equipos de espías que rodearon al grupo Salvación pero bueno, al final sólo centré la acción en el grupo de Blue Blood al ser el héroe y en el de Octavia y Cranky ya que el de Derpy y Lyra hubiera sido exactamente lo mismo que estos últimos. Espero les haya gustado y:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**

**(Y por cierto, las siglas SS del título significan Servicio Secreto)**


	9. 009

_Canterlot, Palacio Real de las Princesas; miércoles 1:32pm:_

—Muy bien, me complace decir que tras el interrogatorio a las tres cabecillas de Salvación que capturamos podemos estar seguros que toda la organización terrorista ha sido neutralizada de una vez y para siempre — dijo Derpy. — La única miembro que no se encuentra en custodia o bueno, soterrada bajo lo que queda de la cueva de la armonía es el cerebro de la operación: Maud Pie.

Celestia asintió.

—Bien, muy bien. Pero dime Derpy, antes de continuar, ¿qué pasó con Blue Blood?

La pegaso gris torció el gesto algo preocupada.

—Blue Blood casi no ha dormido desde que comenzamos con todo este asunto de Salvación y ahora mismo está durmiendo como bebé en su casa, me ofrecí a cubrirlo ya que si alguien merece un buen descanso es él. Después de todo fue él el que hizo casi todo el trabajo de campo. Él y Rarity Belle pero la unicornio asegura que no quiere volver a saber nada de este asunto. Lo mismo que Rainbow Dash, ambas acordaron no volver a tocar el tema ni con la líder, ni con su majestad Twilight Sparkle ni con nadie.

—Borrón y cuenta nueva, es comprensible después de lo que pasaron por culpa de los terroristas de Salvación — dijo Celestia. — Y hablando de ellos, ¿qué tanto pudimos evitar que se sepa esta vez?

Derpy negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias a los mensajes que dejaron cuando destrozaron el Tartarus y que la prensa se puso como loca cuando revelamos que Fancy Pants fue acusado de estos actos terroristas, no pudimos encubrir nada de nada. Spit Fire, Fancy Pants, Maud Pie y Fleur de Liz han caído en desgracia para la opinión pública. Incluso Soarin ha sido nombrado el nuevo capitán de los Wonderbolts y Rainbow Dash ya ha sido incluida en el equipo para reemplazar a su compañera arrestada.

—Sí, el encubrimiento ya era mucho pedir — suspiró la Princesa del Sol. — Gracias Derpy, puedes retirarte. Ya felicitaré a Blue Blood cuando se recupere, en verdad se ha lucido esta vez.

La pegaso se cuadró y voló fuera del Palacio volviendo a fingir ser torpe. Era el final.

_Jueves 9:45am; Mansión de Blue Blood:_

El príncipe se levantó de excelente humor, se había quitado un enorme peso de encima desde la noche anterior y descansó de maravilla; mucho mejor de lo que había descansado en mucho tiempo. Silbando alegremente se fue a su café favorito a desayunar. Los meseros hicieron una mueca de disgusto al verlo, pero a él no le importó. El que perdió la apuesta le puso el menú en la mesa.

—Muy buenos días señor, bienvenido a nuestro café — dijo el sujeto siguiendo el protocolo, sabiendo que Blue Blood no se molestaría ni siquiera en hablarle a un plebeyo; sólo le señalaría lo que quería del menú y haría comentarios hirientes sobre su mal servicio.

Pero esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes. De hecho el príncipe estaba sonriendo, y no andaba tan bien peinado como siempre, ni siquiera tenía su corbatín. Hizo algo inaudito en él: le sonrió al mesero y tomando una actitud relajada, le acercó amablemente una taza.

—Empezaré con mi café mi buen amigo, y bueno, ya te diré qué quiero. Todo se ve delicioso. ¿Y hace buen día, no?

El mesero tardó en reaccionar. ¿En verdad estaba atendiendo a Blue Blood?

—Este, sí un muy bien día señor… — dijo el mesero sirviendo el café al cliente quien le dio un sorbo.

—Ah, excelente. Me gusta amigo, muy bien servido. En fin, creo que tomaré los huevos benedictinos y un jugo de naranja.

—Este… ¡claro! Enseguida señor.

—Gracias, y ten un buen día — dijo Blue Blood. Se sentía bien, tan bien…

Los huevos llegaron bien e incluso mandó sus felicitaciones al chef, tanto por este como por otros anteriores desayunos que siempre lo dejaban más que satisfecho. Le dio PROPINA al mesero en vez de insultarlo e incluso les deseó un muy buen día a los otros clientes del café, que miraban al príncipe como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Muchos de ellos eran clientes habituales y veían su comportamiento insoportable día tras día. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso había visto la luz de casualidad?

Iba silbando por la calle de excelente humor cuando se topó con un grupo de soldados.

—Buen día señores, buen trabajo como siempre.

—Sólo cumplimos con nuestro deber, señor, príncipe, ¡señor! — Dijo uno de ellos como si nada, antes de reaccionar que el que había hablado era Blue Blood.

_Palacio Real; jueves 11:32am:_

—No, tienes que andar bromeando — dijo uno de los soldados.

—Pregúntale a cualquiera si quieres — dijo el otro. — El sujeto se golpeó la cabeza, estoy casi seguro de ello. Si no, ¿por qué está siendo muy amable con todos en lugar de sus idioteces de siempre? ¡Te juro que le vi dar propina a un mesero! ¡Una enorme propina!

Los demás guardias simplemente no podían creerlo.

—¿Pero enserio era él?

—¡Cuando termine el turno vamos a preguntarle al mesero! Él confirmará mi historia.

Siguieron discutiendo entre ellos cuando la Princesa Celestia llegó.

—Caballeros, caballeros, odio interrumpir pero quiero saber qué sucede aquí. ¿Cuál es el significado de tantos susurros el día de hoy? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No lo sabemos Princesa — dijo uno de ellos cuadrándose. — Les decía a mis compañero que el día de hoy el Príncipe Blue Blood se encuentra muy extraño. Estaba de buen humor, tratando bien a todo el mundo… ¡y me deseó los buenos días y le dio propina a un mesero en lugar de insultarlo! Un par de plebeyos se toparon con él en el centro comercial y no les gritó ni se fue a quejar con la gerencia, sino que se disculpó por su torpeza. No sabemos qué ocurre con él, se habrá golpeado la cabeza.

Celestia levantó una ceja. Sí, esto sonaba bastante raro.

Y fue en aquel momento cuando escuchó que alguien se estrellaba contra una pared. Se volvió, era Derpy la alegre cartera de Ponyville.

—¡Muy buenos días Princesa Celestia! — Dijo la pequeña pegaso. — Traigo una carta para usted, sólo firme aquí.

La Princesa firmó el formulario que le entregaba la alegre cartera y luego salió volando con torpeza como siempre. Celestia no entendía, era un sobre grande con el sello de confidencia. Tras despedir a los guardias lo abrió, era una carta de renuncia… firmada por Blue Blood.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

_Jueves 11:39am; Mansión de Blue Blood:_

Celestia se teletransportó directamente a la mansión, sólo para darse cuenta que Blue Blood estaba empacando sus cosas en un taxi de doble poni para poder moverlo todo más fácilmente a la estación del tren más cercana con más facilidad. Estaba tarareando el tema de Friendship is Magic y los taxistas no se miraban en lo absoluto molestos como casi siempre lo hacían los pobres trabajadores que eran contratados por el mimado mocoso; no, estaban riendo alegremente mientras él les seguía hablando y ellos charlaban con él contando chistes, intercambiando experiencias.

Blue Blood estaba siendo en público algo que no había sido en mucho tiempo: su verdadero yo, y estaba feliz por ello. Se miraba que se había quitado un peso de encima. La Princesa Celestia entonces se acercó.

— ¡Blue Blood! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A la estación de trenes. ¿Por?

—No te hagas el bobo Blue Blood — dijo ella mirando severamente al príncipe, luego a los taxistas a los que les ofreció una bolsa de dinero. — Señores, tomen estos bits y déjennos solos unos momentos. Vuelvan en quince minutos por favor.

Ellos se inclinaron.

—Como ordene su alteza.

Y se fueron dejando solos a tía y sobrino. Blue Blood se recargó contra una pared.

—Sé que te encanta hablar y dar sermones, pero esta vez déjame empezar a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre defiendes la magia de la amistad, que es la máxima defensa de Equestria y cosas así. Pues bien: eso hago, soy un idiota sin amigos sólo porque creía en seguir mi sueño de ser actor y porque creía en salvar Equestria. Pero es una pesadez, no quiero morir solo tía y en serio me urge tener amistades que no tengan nada que ver con mi trabajo, es estresante no tener más temas de conversación que nuestras misiones y demás. Lo siento tía, pero ya lo decidí. No volveré a hacer esto y es mi última palabra.

Celestia suspiró.

—Blue Blood, si tanto te lastimaba quedarte sin amigos por hacer esto, ¿por qué no me hablaste antes? Pudimos hacer algo…

Blue Blood se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que necesitaba que alguien me abriera los ojos. Realmente esa poni especial me hizo darme cuenta que el renunciar a este trabajo, el que me permitía seguir mi sueño de ser un gran actor, no me quedaría vacío. Al contrario, encontraría una nueva meta en mi vida.

Finalmente Celestia puso una pata en el hombro de su sobrino a modo de consuelo.

—Blue Blood, no sabes cuándo lamento el daño que te hice, sabía que lo estaba haciendo pero simplemente me negué a verlo concentrándome en lo que hacías por Equestria. Espero puedas perdonarme algún día querido sobrino; y me alegra que no sea demasiado tarde para darle un giro a tu vida. Ojalá encuentres lo que buscas.

Blue Blod sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro que algo se me ocurrirá, en lo que, me dedicaré a descansar un poco. Esto de las operaciones secretas cansa a cualquiera. Adiós tía, nos vemos pronto.

Y así el agente más secreto del servicio más secreto de Celestia siguió empacando alegremente. Y aunque su tía extrañaría su ayuda, más que todo sabía que su felicidad era lo primero.

* * *

><p><strong>Y… un final algo acaramelado y hasta empalagoso pero tenía que hacerlo; después de todo hice este fanfic para reivindicar a Blue Blood ya que el sujeto es demasiado atacado por todo el fandom. Eso y que también tienen demasiado sobrevalorado a Fancy Pants como un millonario con todas las virtudes. <strong>

**Señores, sólo han aparecido una vez, no creo que Blue sea tan odioso como lo pintan ni que Fancy sea así de perfecto. Pero bueno, hice lo que pude y ahora es un héroe. Espero les haya gustado y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
